Starlight
by eSQuses
Summary: SwanQueen tale set in the Rapunzel sphere. Young Emma and Regina meet in FTL, and journey to find home.
1. Traveler

**First of all, I'd like to thank EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel for this prompt. This has been very fun to write, and it all started with her idea…and then unravelled from there. Thank you so much for your patience.**

 **Also, thanks to Stacey who constantly encourages me. So, here goes. I hope you enjoy this story. I would love to hear your opinions!**

* * *

 _This is a story you may think you know; a story that has been told many different times in many different ways. However, there are missing pieces that must be found before this story is complete. Pieces that have been dropped, swept under the carpet, hidden in shoeboxes, and tucked away in closets. How my story became a fairy tale I will never know. Yet, I can assure you that fairy tales are not always happy. Often, they are filled with sorrow, painful beginnings, and all we recall are the happy endings._

 _Dear reader, this is my story, and I am ready to tell it._

A gentle breeze swept through the turret, rustling the worn curtains. A solitary figure perched on a bed, staring at the pages of an open book. I say staring, as she was by no means reading. The book was entitled 'The Art of Being a Woman,' and to the eyes of the girl in whose hands it lay, the topic held no attraction. Very little of the information seemed necessary, especially up here with only the wind and the sun to keep her company.

Her slender fingers skimmed the pages, brushing over information on how to dance gracefully, how to eat with dignity, and how to accept or deny the advances of a gentleman. The girl longingly lingered on the chapter about the 'Joys of Being an Equestrian,' before closing the book with a groan, and dropping it on the bed. She stood up, stretching the weary muscles in her back, and walked to the window.

It was dusk; wisps of golden light spread through the sky, illuminating the forest beneath her. She watched as the birds swooped and dove for the small creatures that hid among the trees. They flew so freely, soaring without any hindrances. The girl's heart felt as heavy as a boulder, trapped on solid ground instead of in the blue sky where she knew she would belong. And, that sky, with its glorious sunrises and breath-taking sunsets, with its brilliant stars that shone hope on the darkest of nights, seemed so alive.

"I feel," the girl paused, her deep brown eyes scanning the horizon as if searching for the correct word. "I feel like I'm suffocating, like I am dying up here while they are free."

She shivered, as a chill swept through the air. Night was approaching. The birds dove in the setting sun, silhouetted against the sky. An almost smile quirked at the girl's lips, dying before it could surface. Reluctantly, she rose, closed the shutters, and padded over to her bed, bare feet moving quickly over cold stone. Crawling onto the mattress, she turned and eyed the long, dark hair draped around the turret room. It spread across the floor, over a solitary chair and around her bed. The girl lay down, wrapping the hair around her body for warmth.

The little room was dark, except for a crack of crimson light that stubbornly forced its way through a hole in the shutters. It was barely bedtime, but other than brush her hair, or read that dreadful book, there was nothing else to do except sleep. The brunette closed her eyes and imagined what it might be like to walk out there, to run through the forest and lie in the meadows. It couldn't be all that dangerous out there, despite her mother's warnings.

From her window, she could see rolling hills dotted with houses and towns. In the farming season, she would watch as the wagons rumbled to the market, full of brightly coloured fruits and vegetables. Some came home empty, some still carried wares, and the girl would create stories about the farmers who traveled that dirt road. It couldn't be all that dangerous. She drew a deep breath, and imagined herself wandering aimlessly through the woods beside a rippling brook, guided by the light of the sun as it shifted through the trees. With this image as her last ounce of hope, she fell into a restless sleep.

"Regina?"

The brunette rolled over, tangling her legs in the blanket of hair. She kicked, trying to free herself, but only succeeding in tangling herself further.

"Regina!" the voice grew harsher, followed by a tremor at the base of the tower. The brunette hurriedly pulled and kicked, finally managing to free herself from the thick curls. She stumbled out of bed, trying to wind the wealth of hair over her arm as she walked to the window.

"Regina! Open the shutters immediately or there will be severe consequences!" Regina flung the shutters open and dropped the pile of hair in her arms out the window. She peered over the ledge just in time to see it land squarely on the queen's head.

"Really, dear," the woman spat bitterly, "must you do that every time?" The queen grabbed a handful of the brown curls and began hoisting herself up the tower wall. Regina braced herself against the window ledge, gritting her teeth at the pain that shot through her scalp with every pull. When the woman reached the top, the girl pulled up her hair, winding it around her hand and arms like a rope.

"You have a terrible habit, girl. And, look at this place; it has not been cleaned for days!"

"I-I'm sorry," Regina stammered quietly. "I shall c-clean it up t-today."

The queen turned and fixed her with a piercing stare. "Did you read the book I gave you?"

Regina ducked her head shamefully, "I-I tried."

"You tried?" the woman seethed, her gaze still fixed on the girl's face. "I do not ask you to try, I ask you to succeed. Many try and fail, but few succeed."

"W-what is the u-use? I-I am only l-locked in a t-t-tower. W-what do I n-need to know about et-etiquette?" Regina bit her lip, cursing the stutter.

The queen stepped close to the girl, taking her chin in her hand, and lifting it until their eyes met. "Do you know why you are locked in here?"

Regina scanned the dark eyes piercing hers, "Y-you told me it was d-dangerous out th-there."

"Ah, simple one, I did that to protect you, to spare you. Now, I believe, you are old enough to know the real reason. Would you like that?"

Something in the tone of the woman's voice made chills run up and down Regina's spine, but she held her gaze and nodded, "I-if it pl-pleases you to t-tell me, M-Mother."

"You are locked in here, because you are my undoing. If you are found, they shall make you queen, and I shall be nothing. The prophecy will come true."

"W-what p-prophecy?"

"Silence!" Regina dropped her head and stared at the stone floor. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she blinked them back, willing herself to be strong. Mother did not often yell. She commanded respect, but this anger was different. Something had shifted.

"Now listen, girl, I was meant to be queen, but on the eve of your birth, a prophecy occurred claiming the next child born to be the rightful heir to the throne. This was the result of a deal between two powerful forces in the realm. I was told the kingdom would never pass into my hands, as Snow White's baby was due within the week. So, I had the apothecary induce my labour, and you were born mere minutes before that Charming wench. I could not bear the thought of you reigning instead of me, so I hid you. I raised you here, telling the people you were an imbecile child, unfit for the throne. When I am dead, perhaps you shall have a turn, but that is unlikely, as magic will advance so far before that time I may live forever. Now, my dear child, do you understand why you are in this tower?"

Regina gritted her teeth, angry thoughts boiling inside her head. She clenched her fists, digging her nails into the palms until she almost cried out. Her mother had never liked her; she knew that for years, but this? How could she do this?

"W-why did you n-not k-kill me?" she asked slowly, trying to control her facial expressions that threatened to scream the pain she felt inside.

The queen twirled her fingers in the smooth hair circling Regina's face. "If I were to kill you, my dear, then the prophecy would be ended, and Snow's brat would be queen. That must never happen. Do you understand?" The piercing gaze shook Regina to her very soul.

"Y-yes," she whispered, "I un-understand."

"Good girl," the queen stroked her face, a look of admiration hidden in her dark eyes, "now, my child, you must begin your cleaning and reading, and I must leave." The queen strode over to the window, signalling for Regina to follow. The girl obediently dropped her hair out, watching it fall in untidy ringlets down the wall, and bracing herself for the pull as the only person she had ever come close to truly loving abandoned her once again.

 _Love,_ she thought, _is such a strange term. Does it come from affection or loyalty, or is it simply my own imagination that causes me to care even when she has caused me so much pain? I feel no affection for her, and I do not believe I ever have. Perhaps I was loyal, but that has been stripped away. She betrayed me…her daughter. My mother betrayed me. But, no, she is not my mother. I will not call her that name. No mother could do the heartless things she has done._

Regina felt the final tug and began hoisting up her hair. She stared out the window, watching the queen flick her hand and disappear in a cloud of purple smoke. A single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek and over her chin where she had felt the queen's hand moments before. Her _mother's_ hand, how she hated that word now. Mother; it felt foreign on her tongue.

Regina sat down on the window seat, her back to the world, and reached for her hairbrush. For hours, she pulled through the tangles, smoothing it out in a desperate attempt to sort through her thoughts. She could end the prophecy by throwing herself off the tower, but what good would that do? They would kill or banish the queen, and Snow White's daughter would reign, a girl only a few moments younger than her. Certainly, she did not want to be queen anymore than Regina did.

Regina considered cutting her hair to prevent the queen returning to her turret. However, it was unlikely that would deter her. Her magic was too great. Her options exhausted and her mind utterly bored, Regina picked up the book lying on the table, and sat down to the tedious task of exploring its pages. Her hair, now braided, lay in twists and turns around the small room. She opened the book to a chapter entitled 'The Art of Floral Design,' and rolled her eyes. After two pages of detailed instructions on how to group bouquets and floral centrepieces correctly, Regina had enough.  
The events of the morning weighed heavily on her, and the tedium of being trapped day after day with no escape made her want to destroy everything she had become. In a fit of frustration, Regina ran to the window and threw the book, feeling a sense of satisfaction, as it tumbled towards the forest floor. For the first time in months, she almost felt lighter. Her hands shook with excitement and the corners of her mouth quirked slightly, before she reined them back in, and closed her eyes. She tried to still her body, as a sense of fearful relief flooded her system.

A thud echoed through the forest below, followed by a frustrated, "Ouch!" Regina's eyes flew open. That voice did not belong to the queen. She dropped to the floor, and crawled over to peer out the window. A glimmer of golden curls peeked out from under a green hood. The person dismounted their horse and bent to retrieve Regina's book. She heard a muffled chuckle drifting up from the woods, at the sight of the title. The slender figure mounted the horse and rode away, but not before sliding the book into a satchel.

For a moment, Regina felt an urge to shout after the retreating form. She longed for companionship, for even the sight of another human face, but fear held her back. "Please," she whispered desperately into the still air, but nobody heard.

* * *

It was two months later, on a day Regina would never forget, that she heard it. It was a high-pitched musical sound, but the melody it made was pleasing to her ears. She ran to the window and threw open the shutters searching for a face, any face. The queen had magically kept her cupboards filled with bread, water, and vegetables every day, but had not returned since the morning Regina had learned why she was locked up in the tower.

Now, she scanned the woods below her window, searching for someone, just a glimpse of a person. Something she could hold in her mind and think about. Despite her complaining, she did miss that book. At least it had been something to look at. The room was nearly bare, nothing but hair and dreams to fill it, and the latter was swiftly dying.

The melody became louder and to Regina's amazement, the figure of a girl emerged from a grove of trees. At once, she recognized the blonde curls she had seen two weeks ago. This time they were not hidden by a cloak, but free and bouncing in the breeze. The girl was smiling, stopping every now and then to pick up a nut or pull a berry from a bush.

Regina watched as the girl stopped and stared at the tower. Ivy climbed up the side, nearly obscuring it from sight until a person was close enough to touch the stone walls. The blonde's eyes trailed up the side of the building and stopped at the sight of the brunette gazing down at her. At first her face was confused, but then, it lit up with the brightest smile Regina had ever seen.

"Good day!" the girl shouted up to the turret.

Regina nodded, not trusting her voice to speak firmly without a stutter. The blonde girl smiled delightedly. She ran closer to the tower, craning her neck, as she measured the distance with her eyes.

"Your tower is amazing! Are you alone up there?"

Regina nodded.

"This might be terribly rude of me to ask, and I beg your pardon if it is, but do you mind if I come up? I have always longed to see the inside of a real tower. Most castles only have turrets attached, and I have never seen an actual tower, except in books. I am sorry if I offended you by asking." The girl cocked her head, studying Regina's curious expression and waiting for a response.

Regina took a deep breath and panicked. Her heart pounded inside her chest, harder and harder, until she was sure it was going to burst out. Someone wanted to visit her. Well, her tower, but there was a real human being standing there asking to come up. Regina leaned over the edge and held out one finger, signalling for the blonde to wait a moment.

She rushed around the room, straightening her one chair, pulling the blanket up on her bed, and gathering her rope of braided hair. Regina slid to a stop at the window, hoping against all odds that the girl was still there.

"So, is that a yes?" her voice shouted up.

Regina nodded vigorously, and threw her hair down to the girl. The expression that flitted across the blonde's face can only be described as the reaction of a child seeing a fire for the first time, at first, fearful, and then unabashedly curious. The blonde tentatively reached out her hand, and touched the dark braid. Nothing happened. No enchantments, no curses, no spells…nothing.

"Climb," Regina shouted, grateful she had managed to restrain her stutter for that one word. The girl gazed up in disbelief.

"Are you sure?"

Regina nodded, and tugged the rope braid, dangling it just above the blonde's hands. The girl shrugged. She wrapped her hands around the braid and began climbing the wall. At first, her feet slipped many times. The ivy made it even more difficult to climb, as its tendrils caught her shoes, tangling her tightly to the wall. Finally, the girl reached the top, and climbed over the window ledge. She scanned the sparse room quickly, before her eyes landed on Regina. A mischievous smile graced her face, making her eyes twinkle, and deep dimples appear in her cheeks.

"You have amazing hair!" the girl gushed, staring at the braid, lying in wide circles on the stone floor. Regina blushed, and clenched her hands tightly together.

"So, this is your tower. Quite a dreary place," the blonde observed. "I suppose you have a home somewhere else. It would be awful to live here. How long have you stayed here?"

Regina bit her lip, afraid of what would come out if she spoke. The girl's voice was smooth and it fell on Regina's ears like long awaited music. Her staccato speech would turn her off, Regina was sure. And, more than anything, she wanted the girl to stay. On the other hand, if she did not speak, the girl would most likely leave from boredom. A drab turret offered nothing to keep such a creature as her.

"I have l-lived here f-forever," Regina spoke quietly, shame creeping into her face, as her voice once again failed her.

"That is awful!" Emma exclaimed.

"I-I am s-sorry," Regina whispered, fighting to hold back the tears. She was going to leave. The only person who had spoken with any kindness to her in years and she was going to leave. Regina wrapped her arms tightly around her stomach and drew in a deep, wavering breath, before whispering. "I-I can't t-talk."

"You do not have anything to be sorry for. Perhaps I was wrong to intrude - "

"No!" Regina gasped at her own outburst. "P-pardon me. I-I do not h-have very many v-visitors. P-please stay."

She watched out of the corner of her eye, as the blonde studied her face, and then smiled kindly. "I will stay then," she responded gently.

"Th-thank y-you," Regina's voice broke a little, tears threatening to spill. She blinked rapidly, and slowly loosened her death grip on her stomach. Forcing her arms to fall to her sides, she recalled a page in her book about introductions.

Slowly, methodically, she stretched out a trembling hand. "M-my name is R-regina. It is a p-pleasure to make y-your a-acquaintance."

The blonde girl smiled brightly, "I'm Emma, and the pleasure is all mine."


	2. Not So Different

"I-I do not have a-anything to o-offer you, except m-maybe an a-apple." Regina opened the small cupboard and pulled out a couple pieces of fruit. Emma smiled, and graciously accepted one.

"I love apples. Thank you, Regina." The brunette's heart flooded at the gratefulness in Emma's voice and the kindness in her eyes. She imagined the girl eating the wonders that the land had to offer, but here she graciously accepted a mere apple.

"That was your book, was it not?" Emma asked, "That awful manual on how to 'be a woman.' Manuals like that should not exist. I think it is different for everyone. Mother says I should hold my tongue though, many do not agree with that kind of thinking. Father says I think too much for myself, but I do not fancy other people choosing my thoughts for me. I am so sorry, Regina, I have been rambling again. It is a bad habit of mine. Your turn. What do you think about?"

Regina, who had been watching Emma intently with wonder, shifted her gaze to the open window. From where she sat, all she could see was an azure sky dotted with clouds. A brisk breeze darted down, between the clouds, among the trees, rustling the leaves on the forest floor.

"I th-think about w-what it is like out th-there. I think a-about being able to w-walk in the w-woods."

"I cannot imagine being locked away for my entire life," Emma sighed, reaching out to lay her hand on top of Regina's. "That would be the worst curse imaginable, being alone up here, ostracized from everyone."

Regina nodded; retrieving her hand from under Emma's to swipe a tear off her cheek. She took a deep breath, and sat up straighter. "I l-like to w-watch the b-birds fly though. S-sometimes they p-perch on my w-window ledge, and I-I can feed them b-bread."

Emma turned to gaze out at the sky. "They are beautiful." The two girls sat like that for a few minutes, neither talking, just enjoying the view and the feeling of companionship.

"W-where are your p-parents?" Regina questioned, her chocolate eyes scanning Emma's face.

"Gone."

"A-are they d-dead?"

Emma swallowed thickly, "No, they are gone. They act as if I do not exist. They used to be my parents, but they have traded me for their idealistic reality."

"I-I am sorry, Em-Emma."

Emma lifted her eyes to meet Regina's, curious to see what emotions floated through them. Though she had known her for mere minutes, it amazed her how much Regina felt. Emma had a tendency to shut down and raise her walls the instant trouble presented itself, but Regina, despite all her pain, struggled to remain open and honest. Emma could feel it, a sense of understanding she had not received from anyone else. Now, from Regina's eyes flooded such empathy that Emma, for the first time in her life, felt understood.

"This coming from the girl who has been locked up in a tower for many years," Emma gently retorted.

"W-we are n-not so d-different."

"No, I suppose not."

"Oh, curses!" Emma watched the sun slowly lowering in the sky. "I have to be home before dark, or my parents will forbid me to go out alone again."

"I-I understand," Regina said.

"But I will come again, Regina. I hate to think of you sitting all alone up here. It must be dreadfully boring."

"Y-yes. I-I had that b-book, but I-I threw it out the w-window." Regina looked sheepishly at Emma, who burst out laughing.

"My head and I remember that quite well."

Another almost smile played about Regina's mouth. Emma watched her with bright green eyes, willing that smile to bloom, but it vanished as quickly as it came.

"I really have to go," the girl rose, and walked over to the window. "Are you sure it will not hurt too much to let me down?"

"It w-will be f-fine," Regina stuttered, tossing her braid outside.

"Thank you, Regina." Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette and squeezed, before hopping over the ledge and disappearing from sight. Regina peeked over, feeling the pull on her hair, and watching her dream end.

* * *

Two days later, as Regina sat staring out her window, lost in a daydream, she saw her again. This time, she was on horseback, and wore a forest green dress that beautifully set off her eyes. Emma waved excitedly, as if greeting a long lost friend. She hopped off, and tethered her horse to a tree by a patch of clover.

Swinging one of the satchels over her shoulder, Emma's voice sang up, "Regina, Regina, let down your hair." The brunette obeyed without hesitation, swiftly pulling the girl up and through her window. Emma sprang over to Regina, wrapping her in a hug. Regina weakly responded, gently touching Emma's arms, in an awkward attempt to reciprocate.

"Guess what I brought you," Emma's green eyes twinkled with glee.

"I-I do not n-need anything," Regina explained, somewhat fearful of what the queen would do if she found any new things in her turret.

"You do not have to act so excited," Emma teased, pulling a stack of books from her satchel. Regina gasped, stroking the covers with her fingers. None of the books matched the dingy cover of her manual. They were new and bright with crisp pages just begging to be read. Regina remembered that once she had another book containing stories about how their realm had been conquered by giants long ago, and how noble knights defeated the giants and rescued the land. Oh, she had lived in those stories, until the queen had decided to take them away as a punishment.

"T-thank you," Regina breathed, tears filling her eyes. "Y-you are so k-kind."

"I hope you enjoy them. I brought all my favourites. This one is the story of how the dark lands were conquered, and this one is a tale of a dragon master who trained the dragons for battle."

Emma picked up a red leather-bound book, and clutched it to her chest, "This one is the best of all. It is the story of a village near here where there was once a fallen star. It is full of adventure, and intriguing conversations. I think you will like it, Regina." Emma passed the book to the other girl, who took it reverently.

"Then I sh-shall read this one f-first," she smiled shyly at Emma and traced the pages with her finger.

* * *

 _We talked for hours today. I had told Mother and Father I would be out riding the entire afternoon, but I spent the time with Regina. I spoke more than she, as her stuttering seems to make her nervous. I wish she would not worry about it. I do not even notice. She is so quiet and seems to have a good heart. Part of me wants to tell Mother and Father about Regina. Perhaps they could help get her out of that dreadful tower, but if Queen Cora is as powerful a sorceress as the rumours say, that is not likely to happen. Besides, they do not listen to my pleas about anything…not since the incident._

 _I brought Regina books today; she nearly cried she was so pleased. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and promise her I would do my best to make it all better, to rescue her. Every spare moment I think about how to help her, but I cannot come up with a way. We shall be hosting friends for a week, but next Wednesday I plan to bring her lunch. Perhaps that will help a little. Oh, before I forget to record this: Today I saw her smile._

* * *

Regina huddled in bed, and opened the book. The leather cover felt soft and comforting in her hands. She turned to page one and read the title, savouring every moment of this new distraction.

 _ **The Black Swan**_

Intrigued, Regina began reading:

 _Once upon a time, there lived a girl whom I shall call Emilie. She was a lovely child with golden hair, and a cheerful disposition to go with her beautiful face. This is the tale of how she found the one thing she lacked – love._

Two hours later, Regina set the book down, and curled up to sleep, her mind full of new tales of friendship and foes, swordfights and swindlers, peace and prosperity. She could feel her world opening a crack, and it felt like freedom.

"Regina?" she was awakened by a voice that gripped her heart and squeezed. Regina leapt out of bed, tripping over her hair in an attempt to shove the book under her mattress. She grabbed the other two from the table and hid them with it, hoping the queen would not find them.

"C-coming," she shouted. Regina dropped her braid down the wall, and hoisted the queen up. The woman strode into the room and looked around.

"You have improved in your cleaning skills. My book must have done you well."

"Y-yes, your m-majesty."

"Where is it?"

Regina stammered, "I-I d-dropped it. I-I am s-so sorry!"

"You what!?" the queen turned her gaze on her trembling daughter, taking in her appearance.

"What else are you hiding, girl?"

Regina shook her head, "N-nothing. I-I am h-hiding n-nothing."

The queen strode around the room, rifling through the small cupboards, and lifting the blankets on Regina's bed. The brunette watched her fearfully, a sick feeling settling in her gut as the queen lifted the mattress.

"What do we have here?" she smirked, reading the titles. "'The Dragon Master,' 'Tales of the Netherworld,' and 'The Black Swan.' Regina, where did you get these vile stories?"

The girl did not answer, but instead retreated to her window ledge and sat down. Her eyes filled with tears at the prospect of losing Emma's books. The queen would certainly not allow her to keep them. Losing the stories was bad enough, but disappointing Emma was a hundred times worse.

"Who was up here, girl?" the queen's voice wavered, partly from fear of her secret being discovered, partly from rage at her daughter's disobedience.

"A g-girl came and c-climbed up m-my h-hair," Regina's voice cracked at the confession.

"You let somebody in!?"

Regina leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her legs and tucking her chin to her chest, like a child, bracing herself against the angry words.

"I shall take these and burn them," the queen stated, studying the covers of the leather-bound books.

"P-please, do n-not!"

"You throw my book out the window, and have the audacity to request to keep these ones? You go behind my back, letting tramps climb up your braid, and you think I will not punish you? Dear girl! You are an imbecile, just like I have told the people. Never again shall you have a visitor, or a book. You will live here in loneliness for the rest of your days for you _must_ understand that I am all you need."

Tears streamed down Regina's cheeks at the thought of losing the precious little she had left. Emma had been her rock the past few weeks. Only Emma made her want to keep going, keep searching for hope in this bleak place. Now, without Emma, without her smiles, without her stories, without _her_ there was nothing worth living for.

"P-please," she whimpered.

"No!" The queen shrieked, waving her hand in the air till a pair of scissors appeared in a cloud of purple mist. The queen jerked Regina's head back roughly, causing her to cry out in pain. The scissors cut jaggedly, pulling and tugging as they ripped through her curls. Regina felt lighter as her hair fell away, wisps floating to the floor.

"You deserve this, my dear. Disobedience always deserves punishment."

A curl drifted down in front of Regina, and she grabbed it, holding it to her chest, as she felt her identity being stripped away. This was who she was, a girl with long hair in a tower. Soon, just a girl, just a prisoner.

"I am doing this for your own good. Nobody should depend on others, or accept charity. You are self-sufficient, my dear, and you must never forget it!" The queen raged, one hand still lying on the girl's head. Regina turned slightly, and watched the woman swipe a tear from her cheek. For a moment, she understood. This woman, though she continuously destroyed her, loved her somehow. The queen's desire for power overrode her love, but somewhere deep inside she was hurting, and that hurt made her lash out in anger. A mixture of despise and compassion flooded Regina's heart, but she could not bring herself to speak.

"You must never disobey me again," the queen said, her voice lower and softer. Then, as quickly as her gentle tone had come, it left. Hardness filled her eyes again, as they studied Regina's face.

"This will not do," she muttered, staring at the short hair. She swirled her hand again and a razor appeared. Shivers ran down Regina's spine as the razor grazed her head. She held completely still, willing her trembling body into submission. The queen shaved every last hair from Regina's scalp, and smiled maniacally. Her left hand caressed Regina's face almost kindly.

"Now you are safe," she whispered, before vanishing.

* * *

For weeks, Emma did not come. Regina curled up in bed, and cried. It wouldn't have mattered if Emma had come; there was no way for her to climb up. And, Regina dreaded having to tell her she had lost her favourite book. The story was unfinished in her mind, so she spent many hours telling and retelling it to herself with a new ending every time.

She rubbed her bald head, feeling the slowly growing hair on her palm. The queen had taken her braid when she left, and Regina felt naked without it. Not much defined her, except her hair and her stutter. She crouched on the bed, her knees tucked securely in her arms. A mirror on the opposite wall reflected her image, taunting her.

Regina examined her appearance with a critical eye. Her head shone almost white in the morning sunlight, contrasted by dark eyebrows quirking upward at the sight. Deep, brown eyes held so many emotions; even Regina could not read them all. Her skin was pallid and drawn, but her lips were still plump and red. Altogether, she was quite a strikingly beautiful sight, but all Regina saw was shame. The girl lay her head on her knees and wept, for the mother she had wanted to love, but never known. For the childhood she wished she could have had. For Emma, and the kindness she had shown her.

"Emma," the word fell from Regina's lips and hit the cold, stone floor.

* * *

"Hey, open up!"

Regina stood in front of the closed shutters, hearing Emma's voice echoing from the glade below her window. An inner battle raged. If she threw open the shutters, Emma would see how awful she looked. It was a vulnerable feeling, adding to the other insecurities she had. If she did not open the window, she may lose Emma forever. That, of course, was the worst case scenario. Emma did not seem to be one who gave up easily, but Regina knew if she kept the shutters as tightly closed as the walls around her heart, she would never want to open them again.

"Please, Regina, I have been so desperate to see you."

A deep breath eased into her lungs, and Regina leaned her forehead against the rough wood. _Open, closed, open, closed, open._ Her decision was made. Slowly the shutters began to open, and Regina peered through a crack. Emma was standing indignantly, her hands on her hips, staring at her. From Emma's point of view, all she could see was the tip of Regina's nose and tightly closed lips.

"There you are," Emma scolded playfully. "Goodness, you are a sleepyhead today." She dramatically spread her arms out and bowed low. "Regina, Regina, let down your hair."

"I c-cannot," the girl faltered.

"Why not?" Emma straightened up, squinting through the sunlight to the trembling lips of the girl in the tower.

" _She_ f-found out. Sh-she took your b-books and c-cut my h-hair. I am s-so sorry, Em-m-ma." A tear dripped from Regina's chin onto the cold stone of the window ledge. She placed her finger on it, watching as it mixed with the moss and disappeared. It seemed to take eons for Emma to speak. When the words finally drifted up to the window, the voice was no longer teasing, but gentle and comforting.

"Did you think I just came to get my books back, or lecture you on the importance of speaking your mind?" Emma shouted up the wall.

Regina bit her lip, afraid to answer.

"Regina, listen to me. I know that story off by heart. I can get another copy of the book. I do not come due to boredom or goodwill. I come because I want to see _you_. I love spending time with you. And, impossible or not, I will find a way back up there!"


	3. Working To Be Loved

"Here, this m-might w-work," Regina tossed a rope of knotted blankets over the window ledge. It fell halfway down the wall before stopping. A blush crept over her cheeks, as Emma gazed up at the blankets, quirking her eyebrow.

"Nice try, princess."

"I-I am not a p-princess," Regina retorted.

"I would have to argue that the daughter of a queen is most certainly a princess!"

"She is n-not the rightful qu-queen, Emma. Y-you are the h-heir to the th-throne."

Emma paused, her body suddenly rigid. Her brain froze, not comprehending the words that Regina had just spoken. _I am not a queen. I am not meant to be queen. Mother and Father never said any such thing. I am no ruler._

"Em-ma?" Regina's sweet voice was laced with concern. "Y-you can l-leave now."

Emma blinked in shock, her eyes darting to meet Regina's. "Why would I leave?"

"My m-mother ruined the p-prophecy. She r-ruined your s-story."

"What about your story, Regina? What about the life you deserved to have? What about your dreams?"

"I f-fear it is t-too l-late," Regina's voice was soft, barely perceptible to the girl at the foot of the tower, but Emma caught the words. Her heart pounded with anger towards the woman who could guiltlessly damage so many lives at her whim. Her heart broke for the girl trapped behind those walls, and the dreams that were trapped inside her.

"This is ridiculous!" Emma stormed around the tower, weaving in and out of Regina's eyesight. She pursed her lips in irritation, as though some unseemly words would come roaring out if they were not tightly closed.

"I shall climb the wall."

Regina shook her head, "N-no! You will f-fall." Worry laced her voice, slipping down the tower, and still soaring straight over Emma's head. The blonde was already peeling off her cloak and tossing it to the side. Underneath she wore a pair of caramel riding breeches with a long turquoise jacket fitted perfectly to her body.

"Stop worrying! I am coming up, and no amount of your talking will dissuade me."

Regina watched as Emma swiftly undid every button on her jacket and tossed it carelessly on top of the cloak. She rolled up the sleeves of the blouse underneath, taking a deep breath before launching herself at the stone wall.

Her first attempt did not take. The blonde princess clawed at the vines, succeeding only in damaging the greenery rather than climbing the wall. She managed to find a few footholds, but it was futile and she ended up in a heap of vines, dirt, and gloom at the bottom.

The second attempt was much more effective, as Emma had discovered a length of rope in one of her saddle bags. She tied a rock to one end, and after several tries, it landed inside the turret. With renewed determination, she began to climb, the bulk of her weight resting in Regina's capable hands. At first the girl in the tower trembled, sending tremors down the rope, but her courage began to build as she realized that in a moment Emma would be with her again.

Her heart skipped a beat at the prospect of seeing her smiling face close to hers and feeling her safe embrace. That was it…Emma was safe. Safety was a new feeling for Regina. Nothing ever felt safe; nothing ever felt like home. Except Emma, Emma made her feel strong.

"Just a little more, Regina."

Regina's strength rose and she firmly pulled the rope on last time. With seconds, Emma tumbled into the turret landing in a heap on the floor. She was sweating, blonde curls sticking to her forehead. She rubbed her tired palms on her trousers and smiled up at Regina. Her eyes widened, as she stared at Regina. Suddenly self-conscious, Regina deflected, her eyes once again becoming distant. Emma watched the walls rising inside her friend. She reached out a hand for Regina to help her up, but the girl flinched and stepped backwards, a whimper escaping her lips.

"Regina?" Emma kept her voice soft and low, stretching her hand a little farther towards the frightened girl. No response.

"Regina, please, I am here to help you. Please do not push me away. I want to be your friend."

"Well, well, look who found a playmate."

Emma's blood froze as a cold, sarcastic voice resounded behind her. She glanced up at Regina's eyes to see them frozen with fear.

"Are you going to introduce me to your _friend_ , Regina?" the tone of the woman's voice made shivers creep up Emma's spine. It was the perfect mixture of insult and intelligence, pain and promise, hope and horror. The threat of manipulation hung thick in the air and Emma decided if Regina would not fight, she would defend her.

The blonde gracefully rose to her feet, smoothing her sore hands over a cream blouse and tight trousers. She stood directly between the queen and her daughter, forcing Regina to meet her gaze. Emma could see Regina was gone. She had hidden herself, putting on a façade to try and block the pain.

Emma held her gaze anyway, trying to reassure the broken girl that everything would be all right. That was a lie. If the woman behind her back was who Emma thought she was, there was no escape. Still, she summoned all her courage, and stared into Regina's eyes willing her to have hope. She saw a glimpse, a mere twinkle, of the girl she had come to know. Emma mouthed two words, and Regina nodded.

Emma turned around to face the owner of the chilling voice. The queen was dressed in a blood red gown that accented her curves and fell to the floor in regal waves. Her hair was tightly wound on top of her head, with only a few strands framing her face. Deep red lips contrasted with pale skin. With one hand, she leaned against the stone wall, and with the other, the queen held out a curious looking box. Emma backed up towards Regina, taking one of the girl's cold hands in her own. The queen laughed with diabolical delight.

"What a sweet child you are, Emma. Tell me, how do you like my daughter?"

Emma did not answer.

"Ah, a silent one. I suppose you can sympathize with my daughter's wooden tongue."

"She speaks well," Emma responded, holding the queen's gaze.

The woman's eyebrows rose. She took a step forward and placed the box on the table. With fearful curiosity, the two girls watched as she opened the lid and removed a beating heart. The queen cradled it in her hands, and blew gently across the surface. The red organ pulsed and shook in response, sensing a great evil.

Emma took a step forward, letting go of Regina's hand. "You are the queen of hearts. I have read about you."

"What a clever girl, you are," the queen rubbed her thumb over the heart, leaving a dusty black spot on its surface. "Do you know what this is, girl?"

"It is a heart," Emma responded.

"That is correct. Do you know who this heart belongs to?"

Emma glanced at Regina, questioningly. A spark of life had returned to her dark eyes, reassuring Emma that she was still in there.

"I do not, your majesty."

The lady in red stepped forward holding out the heart for Emma to examine. The blonde stared into the swirling patterns. To her amazement, she began to recognize glimpses of stories. At first they were vague, a figure on a horse, a child climbing onto her father's knee. Then, faces and places began to emerge, and with a gasp, Emma saw herself in the scarlet organ. The image of a little girl with blonde curls came closer and closer in view. The girl stretched out chubby hands, as if reaching to Emma and mouthed 'Mama.'

"No!" Emma shouted. She leapt forward, trying to grab the heart from the queen's hand.

The woman smiled, clearly enjoying the girl's pain.

"You-," Emma gasped, tears filling her eyes. "You took my mother's heart!?"

"A fair trade, I surmised, as you have ruined my daughter. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and my happy ending for yours. You see, my dear, if Regina leaves, I will lose everything. I must not let that happen. Now, listen closely, you can leave right now with your mother's heart in your hand, or you can stay and fight for the worthless little orphan who, as far as the kingdom is concerned, does not even exist."

The red queen held out the heart enticingly, "Your choice."

Emma turned her face away, staring out the open window. Her mind swirled with conflicting thoughts. A few weeks ago it would have been so much easier to leave the prisoner in the tower. It would have been simple to take her mother's heart and run, but now…now she knew.

Her observant eyes had picked up on small things, like how thin and frail Regina looked. Emma was sure she had been healthier at their first encounter. And now that her hair was gone, it was easier to make out slight bruising around her neck and shoulders.

 _Perhaps,_ Emma reasoned. _Perhaps, the queen had not meant to._ But the stories of the queen of hearts flooded her mind, and she knew that a woman without a heart was a dangerous thing. If the queen had hidden her heart, there was no telling what she could inflict upon Regina without feeling sorrow.

"G-go."

Emma whirled around to meet the girl's tear-filled eyes.

"You need to go," Regina whispered again, her lips barely moving.

Emma shook her head slowly at first, then faster with determination. "No, I cannot – I cannot leave you here with her."

"You are a hero," a tear spilled from Regina's eye and traced a path down her gaunt cheek. "But your family needs you. They come first." Her gentle voice faltered, "I w-will be f-fine."

Emma stared at Regina, mesmerized by her selflessness. This girl, who had never known a family, rarely known love, and lived in a shell of fear for most of her existence was sacrificing her one chance at freedom for a family she barely knew.

"Regina. I am not the hero, you are."

Emma took her friend's hand, relishing in the feeling of Regina's grasp. It was the first time the girl had allowed someone in, and now she felt the weight of separation. Emma pulled away, and walked over to the queen, reaching for her mother's pounding heart. With a devious smirk, the red queen placed the organ in Emma's hands and the girl stepped to the window.


	4. The Escape

Regina's heart broke. She could feel it cracking inside of her, the pain searing through her chest. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hold it together, trying to stop her heart from breaking. She felt the queen, a woman who she once called mother, staring at her. Her gaze felt like swords, slicing through her entire being. If this was what trusting someone felt like, Regina decided she would never trust again. Emma had made the right decision. Regina had told her to go, and she felt a painful peace about that choice. Emma was not hers. Emma was a daughter whose mother's life was in jeopardy. She was a free spirit while Regina felt like a criminal who had committed an unpardonable crime, and was sentenced to live out her life in solitary confinement.

The blonde slid out the window, gently holding her mother's heart in one hand and gripping the rope with the other. She began to move slowly down the wall, balancing with her feet. Her arm started burning, screaming for rest. Emma tucked the heart into her shirt, whispering, "I will not let you go," and let go of the rope.

"See, my dear," the queen's voice drifted through the room, piercing into Regina's raw heart, "nobody else cares for you."

"D-did you ever c-care?" the girl whispered.

The queen moved to stand in front of her daughter, and tenderly cupped her bald head with her hand.

"I do, dear. I care."

* * *

Emma gripped the wall with all her might. She shifted one foot up, finding purchase on a stone jutting out a little farther than the rest. Her fingers tore and bled, as she slowly moved, inch by inch, up the tower wall.

'Mother,' she whispered, 'I know you cannot hear me, but I need to explain this to you. I need to tell you why I am here. It may be that I should run. Protect you, spare father the pain of watching you suffer another moment. Yet, you of all people would understand why I have to go get Regina. You taught me to be brave, to do the right thing even when it hurts. And, I know that you might not want to hear this, after all the disappointment I have caused you, but I love her. I love the daughter of the queen of hearts, and I-"

Emma stepped back onto the window ledge, facing the back of the queen, and spoke the final four words with strength and dignity.

"I will not leave!"

With a powerful jump she crashed into the queen, knocking her to the ground, fuelled by the pounding of her mother's heart against her own. Emma could feel a presence enter the room; dark magic, pouring through the cracks in the walls, sliding across the floor, seeping through the ceiling. Emma focussed all her energy on Regina. She pushed away the fear trying to grip her heart, and let her protective instincts kick into high gear. A soft green glow began to spread, inch by inch down her arm, flooding her body.

"Regina, get out!" the blonde yelled, as the red queen began to rise from the floor in a cloud of purple smoke.

"N-no!"

Emma cradled her mother's heart against her chest, trying desperately to protect it from the darkness engulfing the tower. Tendrils wove steadily up the tower and around Emma, squeezing her until she could barely breathe. Panic shot through her, slightly calmed by the steady pounding organ in her hand. She pushed through the thick air until she could see Regina. Their eyes locked for an instant, and Emma shouted with all her might.

"Trust me!"

 _I will never trust again. I will never trust again. Emma left. I will never trust again._ Her inner dialogue raged and repeated the mantra. Regina was frozen on the outside, but boiling on the inside; betrayal, trust, hope, trust, love, trust.

"Please," Emma pleaded with her, "please, trust me." Regina's eyes flickered back to Emma's, ghost-like and vacant.

"Get out." Emma's voice was firm and loud, not torn apart by the swirling blackness. It was clear and open and Regina obeyed. She scrambled past Emma to the window, and climbed over the ledge. A scream of fury rose from her mother, but she allowed that to propel her on, as she left the tower for the first time in her life.

The queen sent a blast of smoke tumbling towards Emma. It hit her with a powerful force, almost causing her to fall out of the window. She gripped the ledge behind her, focussing on Regina's safety. Emma had never studied magic, but she had read about it in books. Magic, she knew, was fuelled by emotion. Pure, light magic was a result of love, so Emma let her thoughts drift to her parents, to the people she cared for. She felt their love, and pulled from that knowledge, managing to keep the red queen a few steps behind.

Just as she saw Regina reach the halfway mark, Emma lost her balance as the wind whipped around her. One moment she was sitting, the next she was toppling backwards over the ledge, her mother's heart out of her hands.

It all happened in an instant. Emma grabbed the rope, her hands sliding painfully down a few feet, until she secured her footing. The queen peered out the window, Snow White's heart pulsing in her hand. Then, before a word could be spoken, she squeezed. Emma watched in agony, as the heart turned to dust, and the dust fell over her head, over Regina's head, and to the ground.

The magic began to grip Emma's heart and pull. Dark thoughts, anger; she could see the figure of the queen drawing nearer and nearer. And, for a moment, she did not care. Let them take her. What would it matter? Regina was nearly to freedom, and her mother was dead. Life was futile. Hope was futile.

Emma felt herself sinking, drowning in every bad thought, every evil deed the human mind could imagine. It felt so relieving and so horribly bad all at once. Just when she was about to succumb and call for mercy, a blast of light shot up from the ground.

The queen shrieked, pressing her hands over her eyes. Emma glanced down to see Regina, surrounded by the light, with a look on her face that made Emma's heart melt. It was like seeing the sun in all its glory begin to peek over the horizon. It was like watching an infant wrap its fist around its mother's finger for the first time. It was, like the moment when one realizes that hope is there even in the darkest of valleys. It was a beginning.

For a moment the world stopped. For a moment Emma's tears did not flow. For a moment there was peace. Then, the light faded, and Regina was urging her to hurry up, and the queen was rubbing her eyes and moving, and the heart-dust at the bottom of the tower was blowing away in the wind.

Emma jumped, landing on a patch of moss a few feet away from Regina. She struggled to regain her balance, before dashing to her horse, Regina following closely. Ripping off the saddle that carried only one, the blonde swung herself up and pulled her friend up behind her.

With a swift kick, the horse began to gallop along the forest path, moving through the trees like a shadow. Regina's arms were wrapped tightly around Emma's body, absorbing the first feeling of riding and the first feeling of freedom.

After weaving through the trees, changing direction once or twice, Emma stopped in a grove of trees and dismounted. Without a word to Regina, she walked to the edge of the grove and stood still. The other girl watched her go, watched the way her shoulders slumped, watched the blonde's desperate attempt to not fall apart.

Regina braced herself and slid off the horse, landing in a heap on the ground. She stood up, and walked over to Emma. The girl was kneeling on the ground, one hand covering her mouth, the other lying over her pounding heart. Tears streamed down her face, running over pink lips and a dimpled chin.

Regina felt helpless. She knew nothing of comfort, except for the little Emma had shown her. Should she speak, or stay silent? Should she touch her or give her space? Regina stepped in front of her friend, and knelt down. Emma's eyes flickered up and a sob escaped past her lips, through her hands and to Regina's ears.

Regina remembered so many lonely nights when she would cry herself to sleep, curled up tightly in an effort to soothe herself. She remembered longing for her mother to comfort her. She remembered the terrifying, but secure, feeling when Emma had first wrapped her arms around her.

Without a second thought, Regina surged forward, gathering the girl into her arms. Emma broke, her body wracked with sobs. She laid her head on Regina's shoulder and cried until the tears would no longer come. Regina stroked one hand up and down Emma's back, while the other held her close. She could feel the blonde relaxing ever so slowly under her touch.

"Regina -" Emma finally spoke, her voice cracking, "we need to go."

"Where?"

"Home - to my father."

Regina felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. This was all because of her, if she had never let Emma in, none of this would have happened. She inwardly cursed the day she let down her hair for the girl. Her freedom was not worth this price.

She reluctantly released Emma, and rose to her feet. Emma followed, and once again they mounted the horse, and rode. Regina held loosely to the blonde, afraid to let herself bond any further. She had decided when they reached her home, she would leave. Emma had given her the world, and had suffered for it. Regina could not, would not, cause her more pain.

"My home is just up ahead."

Regina nodded, forgetting that Emma could not see her head. As they rode into the clearing, there rose into view a large house with many windows and sentries standing at the gate. Emma slowed, letting Regina take in the scene. Deep brown eyes scanned the landscape, drifting back and forth. Then, Emma nudged the horse, sending them flying across a green meadow towards the gate.

"There has been a tragedy, Miss Emma," the stable worker spoke softly, as he took the reins of the horse.

"I know," the girl responded. "Where is my father?"

"Your mother - " the guard continued.

Emma exhaled painfully, willing herself to remain calm, "Please, where is my father?"

"He is in her chambers where she fell."

Emma nodded, blinking back burning tears, "Thank you." She started walking into the castle, and glanced behind her to see Regina frozen in place. Emma searched her eyes, seeing the same terror, the same emotions of worthlessness swirling around.

"Regina," she spoke gently, breaking the girl from her thoughts. A pale hand stretched out, "Come with me."

"You d-do not w-want me there," Regina faltered.

Emma wrapped her hand around Regina's, weaving their fingers together. Without another word, she began walking towards her mother's chambers, pulling Regina with her. For a moment she allowed herself to imagine what it would have been like to be raised here. What would it be like now, to walk through these hallways, with her hand in Emma's? Moments that could have been hers, , horseback riding through the endless fields, curling up by the fire on bitter days, and having a mother who loved and cherished her instead of locking her away for selfish gain. Emma had it all. Envy began to creep through Regina, eating away at her gratefulness.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Emma's hand squeezing hers, tugging her back to reality. Regina relished the feeling of Emma's hand in hers, warm skin holding tightly, anchoring on someone who understood. Regina felt needed. Without Emma, this could have been hers, but with Emma…

They reached Snow's chambers. Two servants at the ornate wooden door parted for the girls. They stared curiously at Regina's bald head, until Emma shot them a glare that would melt the frozen rivers of Arendelle and boil the water. The blonde sucked in a deep breath of air before looking into the room.

It was tastefully decorated in muted gold and shades of green. Tapestries of various hues hung from the walls, and drapes framed a wide bay window. Around the room stood several people, dressed in blacks and greys; mournful cries already breaking the silence. Regina observed all this in quiet wonder. It was unfamiliar to be down from a tower she had never left. It was strange, even, to have a friend who cared enough to protect her. It was another thing altogether to stand in the doorway and watch people mourning the death that should have been hers. Emma should have left her to fate.

A four poster bed stood on the right, bearing a still figure with a face as pale as the newly fallen snow. With a cry, Emma tore her hand from Regina's and ran to the bed. She climbed up and knelt beside her mother, laying a warm hand on ice-cold skin. It hit her like a stone wall – Snow was truly dead.

"Mama!" Emma cried brokenly, burying her face in the arms that once rocked her to sleep at night. Those arms that were always ready with a hug. Those hands that held onto her from the first step she took, to her first horseback ride, and then had to learn to let her go. Snow had struggled with that, but when the time came she allowed Emma to explore the woods alone. And, it was fine. Little by little, that hand released, as Emma grew. Now, it was her turn.

"I am so sorry, Mama," she whispered into Snow's shoulder. Emma reached up, like she used to as a child, and wove her fingers through black curls. She gazed up at the face she had learned so well. A hot tear slid from the corner of her eye, dropping from her cheek to her mother's chest. And, Emma let go.

Charming stood silently in the corner of the room, letting his daughter say her goodbyes before emerging to gather her in his arms. She laid her head on her father's chest and sobbed, as he rocked her back and forth in his strong arms, smoothing her wind-blown curls and whispering reassuring words.

Regina stood, tucked behind the door, observing the scene. She brushed a tear off her cheek, feeling a wave of loneliness sweep over her. She felt for Emma, that pain of loss, but Emma had a family. Emma had people to hold her when she cried. That was foreign to the girl in the shadows who struggled to comfort herself.

A commotion erupted in the hallway, and Regina slid to the side of the doorway to make room for the new arrivals. A string of people entered the room, some with odd-shaped bottles, others with baskets of herbs and berries from the forest. Flying above their heads was a blue creature, much the same size as a bird.

Regina squinted at the creature, as it darted back and forth across the room. She glanced at Emma to gauge her reaction. The girl had lifted her head from her father's shoulder and was staring at the creature with vacant eyes.

"Blue." The man spoke cordially, greeting the fairy with a dignified air.

A cerulean shimmer shook the room, and the blue fairy grew to human size. Regina's eyes widened in awe. Her mother had used magic many times around her, but never had she shifted mass. This fairy must be very powerful to change in the blink of an eye. Hope crept into Regina's heart at the prospect of Emma's mother being saved. Perhaps, perhaps this woman could do it. Perhaps she could conjure enough power.

"I feel a sense of evil in this room. Have you summoned a sorceress?"

David shook his head, "I have summoned nobody but you, Blue."

The fairy looked around suspiciously, examining every inch of the room. Her eyes resting on Regina,

"I feel dark magic stirring."

Emma gasped, pulling away from her father and walking to her mother's bedside. She cleared her throat, and Blue turned to look at her questioningly.

"My mother - " Emma's voice caught, "My mother needs your help."

"Dear child, I cannot help your mother when there is dark magic floating through these walls. This house must be clean of all such filth before I can work." The fairy pointedly glanced at Regina, whose frail form had almost melted into the wall. She knew instantly it was her.

"Seize that girl," Blue pointed, "Bring her here!"

The servants roughly pulled Regina to the middle of the room. Emma saw the terror in her eyes. The girl's hands were tightly clenched, yet still shaking. Her lips trembled almost imperceptibly, but Emma noticed every detail, scanning her face with concern. Regina stared at the stone floor, as the fairy stretched out one hand towards her, sending blue sparks flying through the air. They landed, like tiny flames on Regina's worn dress. Sputtering and dying, but not before illuminating a dark glow that lay on the girl.

"Evil," Blue gasped. "She bears evil. Who dared to bring this c _reature_ into the house of a nobleman?"

The silence that filled the room was thick and putrid. Years of hate, of fear, hung in the air like weights on a scale, any one able to shift the balance. Emma stepped forward and spoke, shattering the quiet.

"I brought her."

"You? What spirit possessed you to bring an evil tramp home, girl?"

"She is not evil!" Emma burst out, passion burning in her eyes. "She is good. She saved me from the queen of hearts – without Regina we would never have escaped." The moment the words left her lips, Emma regretted them.

"Regina?" Blue hissed, "The fulfillment of the prophecy, the one who was to be queen."

Charming looked sternly at his daughter, "You countered the queen of hearts? What foolishness have you been practicing in the woods?"

Emma looked from one face to the other and calmly walked over to stand beside the girl. Regina's hands were tightly clasped. Emma protectively wrapped her left hand over them.

"I was not practicing foolishness, Father. I was saving the princess."

Fury crossed Blue's features, distorting her face. She flung her hand out, sending a cloud of azure smoke billowing towards Regina. When the room cleared, the girl was gone, and Emma was left clutching her hand to her chest.

"Where did you send her?" the blonde yelled.

"Hush, child. You must not associate with the likes of that wretched girl. She is a pawn of the queen of hearts, only here to destroy your destiny."

"No!" Emma cried. "None of you understand. She is not evil!"

"Well, whoever said she was?" the fairy cocked her head.

"You - "

"I sensed evil, and the girl carried it, but she has not yet succumbed."

"Then bring her back," Emma pleaded.

"I am afraid, dear child," Blue stepped closer to Emma, "I am afraid that is not a wise choice for your impressionable mind."

Anger tore through Emma's green eyes, darkening them to midnight. She lurched at Blue, quickly restrained by Charming's arms wrapped around her struggling body. Emma fought until her strength was gone, but her father held her fast.

"Please leave, Blue," his thick voice spoke with authority.

"If I leave, Snow will - "

"My wife is – gone. We have no need of your judgment here."

Offended, the fairy waved her hand indignantly, and disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke. Charming dismissed the others in the room, until only his family remained. He released his grip on Emma, taking her by the hand and leading her over to the bed where her mother lay.

"We will find a way to bring her back, Emma."

Emma leaned her head against his shoulder, "I am so sorry, Father. I should not have wandered."

"If you have saved a life, then there is no greater good you could have done," Charming replied wisely. Emma's heart swelled at the words of acceptance. All the years of lectures and hiding and her father's need to control everything she was began to erode. Here, in this moment, life was not about _her_ power, it was about _their_ family.

"But, Mama - " Emma mourned.

Charming dropped a kiss onto Emma's forehead, "I do not believe this is the end, sweet girl."


	5. Finding Regina

_The figure of a young girl stood silhouetted in the open window. Her mother watched her lovingly, a smile gracing her face. She walked softly up behind her daughter, and gently touched her shoulder to make her presence known. The girl turned and beamed at her mother._

" _I love this time of day," the girl sighed, as a red sun fell further and further below the horizon._

" _I know, sweetheart." The mother lay one hand on tangled curls, then other gently stroking up and down her daughter's arm. Peace flooded through the room, though it brought with it a sense of discomfort, as if a wall had begun to grow between them._

 _The wind blew warm and wild through the window, catching on the trees and bushes as it passed. The girl reached out a tentative hand, feeling the thrill of the wind in her veins. The warm air wove through her fingers, pulling, teasing, igniting a fire inside her. A green spark shot out into the dusky light. Her mother grabbed her hand, jerking it back, a hint of fear in her eyes._

" _You cannot, Emma. Do not give in to evil."_

 _The girl ducked her head down, squeezing her eyes and hands shut until the world around her seemed like an alternate reality. This was not evil. This could not be wrong. It was part of her, a gift, not a curse. The wind had always spoken to her. It had been her lullaby as a child, her encourager as a youth, and nothing calmed her more than feeling that flood of air through her body._

" _It is not evil, mother." Emma's voice fell softly in the room._

" _It is not good." The response was reasoning and calculated, but it lacked understanding. Emma pulled away from her mother's arms and leaned further out the window, feeling the breeze blowing across her face, sweeping the frustration farther away or perhaps forcing it further into her mind, burying it under the layers of bricks that slowly built her walls._

" _Am I evil then, mother?" her voice was caught and carried by the wind, barely reaching Snow's ears._

* * *

The sun had set an hour ago, but Emma could not settle. She wandered the halls of the large house, peering into every room, searching for any sign of where Blue might have sent Regina. Her father had not forbidden her to look. It could not be construed as disobedience to seek out her friend. If Regina had been hurt under her watch, Emma knew she would never forgive herself. Her heart ached for her mother, for all those moments that may never be. No one could ever fill that void, but Emma still grieved for the girl from the tower. Had it been worth it? She railed herself with the question would she do it again. She could not have lived with herself, knowing a part of Regina was dying every day in that tower. Now, she not fathom the fact that she had let her mother die. Bitter guilt pulsed in her veins, fiery and cold in the same beat.

Emma entered her mother's room, unaware. She was seeking comfort, and instinct had led her here. The bed was empty, her mother's body gone. Everything was still, natural, except for the echoes in her head that told Emma it was her fault. She gazed at the room with new eyes, taking in the tapestries, the paintings of bird and woodland creatures her mother had created, beautiful wooden furniture, and that empty bed still taunting her.

Emma felt the familiar burn creeping down her arm, her fingers tensing as a breeze threaded through them. She snapped her fist closed, trying to block the release. Tendrils of white mist escaped through her clenched fingers, pulling from the cracks of the window. A gentle wind crept into the room, circling Emma and tempting her.

"No." Her voice was low, a refusal she did not wish to give. This was a release she needed. It helped calm her. The wind had always swept around her when she was sad or lonely, but the anger and hurt inside her felt uncontrollable and Emma was afraid of how far it would reach.

The white mist brushed against her legs, comforting and pleading. Emma cracked her fist open, white smoke filtering out to join the mist.

" _You must learn to control it, Emma. Magic will hurt you, not help you."_

Her mother's voice invaded her thoughts, but Emma pushed it away. With a force she had never dared to use, she flung her hands open and shoved them forward, the wind soaring out from her like a hurricane. The breeze no longer rustled the drapes, but tore them from the window, whipping them around the room. The paintings fell from the walls, glass shattering and scattering across the floor. The bed, blankets tossed, received the brunt of Emma's power, wind pulsing in and around it until, with a mighty crack, it exploded into shards of wood.

Emma gasped in amazement and fear, her eyes wide at the wreckage she created. A noise at the door caused her to whirl around in trepidation. Her father stood there, mouth agape. Emma pleaded with her eyes, hoping his demeanour had not changed. It was not that Charming was an angry man, but years with a daughter who held uncertain power had created a rift in their relationship. Emma could not remember the last time he had dared to hug her before that evening. Power comes with a price, and she had paid hers though she did not ask for it. Every time her parents had stepped away at her tantrums, the magic in her veins screaming out to be released. Every time they had warned her to stay away from the darkness. This did not feel dark, it felt right.

"Daddy?" her voice rang out quietly, tinged with hope. "Can we talk?"

No answer came to the girl standing in the middle of the war between her and herself, waiting for the emotional debris that had settled between them to be cleared.

"Daddy…please," she whispered brokenly. "I am sorry. I did not mean to."

"You never mean to."

Emma stared at the ground, her eyes filling with tears. David regarded his daughter quietly. He watched the way she trembled slightly, still seeking strength. Her dimpled chin quivered, stilled, then quivered again, and her hands were clenched tightly by her side. He loved his daughter, but she frightened him. Magic was a powerful thing, and an unpredictable one. Not many were given the gift, not many sought it out, and even fewer mastered it.

"I do not want to be this person. I-I want to be normal."

David saw her face fall, crumbling under the weight of a responsibility she had never asked for. He saw the fear that he felt radiating in his daughter's eyes, and he could not remember a time it had not been there. For a moment, he took the chance, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Emma. For a moment, he stood there, sheltering her like he should have done so many times before. For a moment there was peace.

And then, just as her tears began, and the emotion crystallized into a green glow emanating from her hands, he stepped away and left the room. Emma stood, heart bleeding, in the remaining silence. The wreckage that just played out left around her and inside her.

"Dad-dy," she whispered brokenly. No response came, because, like so many times before, he was not there. Emma had heard the evil queen had the power to rip hearts out, and she wished with all her might that power had been granted to her. Pulling and clawing at her chest, trying to stop the terrifying pounding erupting with every second. She wanted it gone. Gone. Gone.

 _Regina._

* * *

Regina shifted in a minuscule cage, feeling the slimy texture of wet wall beneath her hand. Stagnant water ran in rivulets down rock, causing a stench that had her breathing shallowly to avoid it. She buried her nose in her sleeve, savouring the last remnants of fresh air that still lingered on her. Regina silently thanked the stars that her mother had not locked her in here. Years of this would be more than enough to drive a person insane.

Fear crept into her at the possibility of spending the rest of her life like this, trapped, but she pushed those thoughts away and curled even tighter. Her legs were bent awkwardly up into her stomach. Arms wrapped around them, and head laying on them. Still, the cage felt as though it were closing in.

Regina desperately tried to divert her attention from the predicament. Her mind fed her memories, and though they were not much better, she gratefully accepted them.

* * *

The clock struck nine, as Emma set her foot on the first step to the cellars beneath the castle. Part of her wanted nothing more than to dash back up to her chambers where it was brightly lit and familiar and – home. She took another step, taking a nearby torch from the wall, and lighting it to guide her.

Legend held that there was a cell in one of the paths beneath the forest that could contain the most powerful sorcerer. It was the only place like it in all of the Enchanted Forest and the realm beyond. If Blue thought that Regina had been exposed to evil, she would logically have placed her there, Emma thought. The only problem was that the labyrinth of passageways under the castle were endless and dark, filled with unknown dangers.

The rhythmic beat of drops falling from stone ceiling to stone floor made Emma apprehensive. A feeling of discouragement flooded her. This was impossible. Miles of empty stone caverns, hours of searching, and Regina might not even be down here. Meanwhile, upstairs her mother's body was being preserved by magic with the hope a cure could be found. Emma knew there was no cure for death. Snow was gone.

Grief squeezed her heart like an icy hand, ripping through the layers of frustration and her ever growing need for her mother's acceptance. This was a nightmare, so painfully real, but wrong. A sob echoed from wall to wall, complementing the steady thump of falling drops.

"Mama, I am so sorry." Emma slumped against the rugged wall, her torch landing in a puddle and extinguishing. She buried her face in her hands. The darkness was comforting, a black blanket swallowing her up, creating an invisible wall between her and everyone else. They judged her. She could feel their eyes as she walked down the hallway. She could hear the whispered words.

" _She traded her mother for a wench."_

" _Such a despicable daughter."_

" _Dark magic has been brought to this home, and it is all her fault."_

" _Her fault…"_

" _Her fault…"_

" _Your fault."_

For a moment, Emma loathed Regina, loathed herself for finding her. If she had not strayed from the path that day, Snow would still be alive. Her father would still be fine. Regina would…Regina would still be a captive in the grasp of that evil witch.

For all the mistakes she may have made, Emma knew in that moment that freeing Regina would be her greatest accomplishment. The cost was much, but she was determined to set it right. Slowly, the blonde rose from her crouched position against the wall and relit the torch. She waved it around the small room, finding herself at a crossroads, unsure of which path to take.

Everything looked so similar and her heart skipped a beat as she realized she had no idea where she was. She did not even know how much time had passed since she entered the labyrinth. Minutes had morphed into hours. Her cheeks were still damp with tears, her hand cramping from a constant grasp on the flickering torch. Breathing deeply in the shallow air, Emma took a chance.

"Regina?" she called softly, as if by saying her name she would appear. No such luck. A rat scurried across the wet floor. Emma jumped slightly in response.

Frustrated and broken, Emma summoned up the last ounce of her energy and darted through the tunnels, shouting Regina's name. What would it matter…she was lost anyway. Even if she could find her way out, the judgment up there was more suffocating than the labyrinth's thin air.

"Regina! Regina! Regina!"

Halfway through the third tunnel, a gasp sounded from above Emma's head.

"Emma! You came!"

The blonde craned her neck to see a narrow cage attached to the ceiling of the dank room. Inside, Regina crouched like an animal with barely enough room to move.

"Are you well?" Emma asked, worry and guilt crossing her face.

"I am fine," Regina assured her. "I am so grateful you came, Emma. I did not expect-"

"You did not expect me to save you?"

Emma could make out the slight motion of Regina shaking her head in the dim light.

"I will always save you," Emma reassured her. She stretched her arms up towards Regina, swiping the iron bars of the cage with her hand. The torch barely cast enough light for her to study the cage. She found no lock or latch, just solid steel.

"We have got to get you out of there!"

"I have looked. Th-there is no way out," the brunette's voice was distant. She was retreating into herself…protecting hope.

Emma shook her head, recognizing the distance in her words. They had come this far, there was no way she was giving up now.

"I am not leaving, Regina. I am here. Stay with me."

Regina shifted painfully in the tiny cage, her head and shoulders knocking against the bars. Emma winced at the sound.

"Regina, you used magic back at the tower. Do it again."

"I have tried everything, Emma. Nothing is working."

The blonde set the torch in a nearby holder and jumped towards the cage. She caught the bars and pulled herself up, swiftly interlocking her legs in the iron bars.

"It may be that you are not strong enough to break free, but I know _we_ are." Emma reached out for Regina's hands.

"What?"

"Focus on what you love. How did you do it at the tower?"

Emma could see Regina's blush, even in the dim, flickering light of the torch.

"I-I was thinking about y-you."

Emma smiled sweetly, "Here, take my hands and focus."

Both girls squeezed their eyes shut, and held tightly to each other, Regina lying face down the bottom of the cage, and Emma clinging to her from the other side. A few moments passed and Regina opened one eye to peek at Emma.

"I do not think this is working."

"It has too!" Emma cried desperately, "there is no other - "

Her words were interrupted by footsteps echoing in a nearby passageway. Both girls grew silent, their eyes darting around the room for any sign of danger. Emma could feel the tremble of Regina's hands in hers. Or were those her own hands that trembled?

Emma stared into Regina's deep eyes, "Focus, Regina. We can do this. I am not going to let them take you again."

Regina's heart flooded at Emma's words, and a sense of relief swept over her. She allowed herself to believe they would escape. She allowed herself to hope. The cage swayed.

"Yes, Regina! Keep going."

She thought of meeting Emma for the first time. She thought of the books she had brought her, and the constant kindness that Regina still could not fathom. She remembered the courage Emma had shown, despite the evil that swirling in the turret room that day. The iron bars began cracking.

Finally, with a swell of gratitude, Regina remembered Emma coming back for her moments after her hope had fled. She could hear the four words that had breathed life back into her: _I will not leave._ Deep brown met brilliant green both welling with gratitude and care.

And the cage disintegrated, dropping both girls to the floor in a heap.

"What was that sound?" a guard's voice echoed through the labyrinth. Emma jumped to her feet, pulling Regina with her, and ran. The deep rumble of a man's voice followed them, as they darted through the tunnels, blind to the path they were taking.

Emma shoved the torch against a wet wall, extinguishing the flame and felt the dip of an alcove in the wall. She pulled Regina into the alcove, crouching down and covering her with her body. Within seconds, the guard's light danced on the wall in front of them, flickering close to their bodies. Regina could feel Emma's hot breath on her ear, dancing shivers down her spine.

The light passed over their heads, and the guard moved on, unaware of their silent forms. Regina clung to Emma, nearly releasing out a grateful sob. Emma placed a finger against the brunette's lips in warning. They sat there for five, ten, nearly twenty minutes before the labyrinth was completely silent again.

"Why did you come back for me?" Regina asked.

"I promised to protect you, and my father would not aid me."

"Why?"

"I have magic," Emma explained. "They say it is wrong, unnatural."

Regina's face scrunched in confusion. "Yet, you have done good. How can something wrong produce good?"

"I am not sure how you conclude I have done good when my mother is lying heartless and cold," Emma retorted brokenly.

"I am sorry, Emma. I spoke selfishly," Regina stepped closer to her friend. "You did not choose her death though, my mother - "

"I _knew_ the risk!" Emma's face crumpled. She wrapped her arms around her legs, turning inward like a child who has decided the world is not to be trusted. Regina inched closer, sitting down beside the blonde, unsure of how to offer comfort. Awkwardly, she placed a gentle hand on Emma's shoulder.

The girl's bottom lip wavered as she fought to keep it steady. She had to be the strong one here, she had to survive. Regina knew nothing of how this world worked. She felt chills tear through her body as the girl touched her, soothingly rubbing her arm.

"Why did you do it?" Regina whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you – save me, when you knew the risk?"

A moment went past, feeling like an hour in Regina's mind. Emma's head lifted from her chest. She glanced down to see green eyes regarding her with deep understanding.

"I chose you. I do not leave people behind. I thought I could save both of you, but I-I am not strong enough." Sobs ricocheted through Emma's body, and Regina, awkwardness left behind, pulled her closer, rubbing circles on her back.

* * *

Emma lifted her heavy head from Regina's shoulder. She glanced outside at the growing darkness.

"We need to go. Blue has poisoned many against you, and I am afraid soon we will not be able to leave."

They followed the path where the flickering light had disappeared, eventually finding a door built into the wall. It led to the stables, where Emma quickly packed a saddlebag with supplies and swung it on top of her horse. She led the creature outside into the moonlight, mounting it, and holding out one hand for Regina.

"Now we ride."

And ride they did, losing themselves in the woods as the night deepened.


	6. Fall Asleep

A few hours later, they were thick in the Enchanted Forest. Regina's head lay on Emma's shoulder, and the blonde felt weary from the long ride. Her legs ached.

"Regina?" she shook her shoulder gently, jostling the girl's head. "Wake up."

Brown eyes flickered open to take in the sight of a full moon sending beams through the tall trees. Regina slid off the horse, and gasped in awe, her hands reaching up, longing to feel the moonlight.

Ever practical, Emma had begun unloading the supplies she had taken from the stables. She gathered leaves and made a makeshift bed in a nearby grove of trees. Glancing up from her work, she noticed Regina still standing and staring at the sky. Smiling to herself, Emma draped a blanket over top of the leaves and rolled up the remaining blankets to serve as pillows.

She dug through her satchel, latching onto long-awaited food. Handing a roll to Regina, who took it gratefully; she settled on the bed and began to eat.

"Emma," Regina had settled across from her, her knees tucked under her chin. She nibbled at the sweet bread, savouring every bite. "What are your dreams?"

Emma paused for a moment, before responding, "I have always wanted to have a family, and maybe travel through the kingdom. I want to understand people – see how they live. I would love to mingle with paupers and princes, to see life from every perspective."

"Do you have an eye on a prince?" Regina asked softly, her eyes fixed on Emma's face to catch her reaction.

Emma's cheeks turned crimson, "No. No princes."

"I am sorry, I have embarrassed you."

"Worry not, Regina." Emma paused, contemplating if she should let Regina know the whole truth. It seemed too big. After the judgment from her parents for so many things, Emma had buried this secret, so deep; afraid that if she let it out, the words would only cause more battles.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she swallowed thickly.

"You can tell me anything, Emma," the other girl encouraged.

Emma lowered her voice, despite their concealed location. She took a deep breath, before letting the words fall from her lips, "I do not think I want to marry a _prince_."

Regina's eyes darted up to Emma's face. She searched bright green eyes for the answer she hoped would come.

Emma continued quietly, "Yet another thing my parents would say is unnatural, but I find no attraction to the boys that parade themselves past my door. It is generally their sisters who catch my eye. I cannot mention this to my parents – my father. The disappointment would be too great." Emma blushed again, shyly glancing at her new friend to gauge her reaction. "I am sorry, Regina, I did not mean to burden you. Perhaps I should not have told you this."

"Emma?" the girl's voice rang gently in the grove. "I do not know much of love, but I do not think it matters who you marry, as long as you are happy."

Hope flickered in the blonde's eyes. "You do not judge me?"

"Who am I to judge? I have been trapped in a stone tower for my entire existence," Regina offered a small smile.

They finished their food and said their goodnights. Regina curled tightly on her side, protecting herself even in her sleep. Emma faced the sky and kept watch.

* * *

"Regina?" Emma mumbled into the cotton blanket bunched up under her head. The girl was standing at the edge of the forest, staring up into the night sky. Millions of stars spread above her head, dotting the black canvas like flecks of paint.

Emma groaned and dragged her weary body from the makeshift bed on the forest floor. She padded over to where Regina stood.

"It is the middle of the night," another groan escaped Emma's lips.

"Look at them, Emma." Regina pointed to the brilliant clusters spread across the sky.

"Beautiful," Emma yawned fiercely, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"It is more than that."

"R'gina," Emma's words were slurred with drowsiness. "They are just stars."

"I read once," Regina continued in a clear voice, "the story of a star that fell to the earth and was granted the opportunity to become mortal for a year. She traveled the lands, searching for something to allow her to escape from the skies forever, because her fate of hanging high day after day was wearying her. Though she had loved to watch the landscapes shift and develop year after year, it was lonely in the great expanse of the sky. On earth, the star became very distraught when she saw the anger and fear that dominated the human race. They rushed from battle to battle, greedy for possession, and ignorant of the damage they caused. Sorrowful, the star sat in a blackened field that had been burned in the Great War, and wept for all people. She wept for days, her tears becoming a river that flooded the ground, bringing life to the desolate plain. The people in that region rejoiced and began to farm and build communities. They adored the star, and honoured her as their queen, but the star felt herself failing in health as the months passed and her year of freedom came to an end. One day, surrounded by her new mortal friends, she died and returned to the sky where she continues to shine. They say that on a crystal clear night, her beams reflect in the river of her tears and for a time the water bears strong magic."

By the end of the tale, Emma was almost fully awake. This was a familiar story, one she had read many times, but the lilt and fervour with which Regina told it captured her attention.

"You told that beautifully," she smiled at the other girl.

"I feel like her sometimes," Regina whispered. "Like the star. I gained freedom, but there is so much pain and anger down here too. I do not know what to do, Emma."

Emma hummed her understanding, and moved a step closer to Regina so their shoulders were just touching. "Do you think she is up there?"

"Yes."

"Which one?" Emma asked.

Regina pointed to a bright light that seemed farther than some of the others, yet larger and warmer. The blonde nodded her agreement, standing in silence for a moment, before wearily turning to walk back to the bed. Regina hesitated, not yet ready to stop gazing at the sky. She had seen the stars so many times through the turret window, but now they were real. The land was real, the forest was real, not just some untouchable place she could never reach. It was almost _too_ real, too much to take in, and she was not ready to leave.

She heard a scuffle behind her and saw Emma dragging the makeshift mattress to the edge of the forest. The girl took Regina's hand and pulled her down beside her, the form of the branches perfectly encircling the sky from where they lay.

"Thank you, Emma," Regina spoke, amazed at how the girl knew exactly what she needed.

"You are welcome." They lay like that for quite some time, sucking in the forest sounds and the scent of fresh air. Regina's eyes never left the stars, and Emma's eyes never left Regina's face.

"Do you think it still exists?" Regina asked quietly.

"Hmm…what?"

Regina turned to face Emma, "The river. Do you think it still exists?"

"I hope so."

"Then let us go find it!" Regina sat up suddenly, her dark eyes sparkling with excitement. Emma smiled and pulled her back down, wrapping her arms securely around Regina.

"Not tonight, R'gina. I need to sleep."

"T-tomorrow?"

"Sure."

It was a few moments later when the blonde, still tightly wrapped around her friend, realized Regina had not moved an inch. Emma shifted her head so she could see Regina and her heart clenched. The girl was terrified. Her body was stiff, her plump lips tightly closed, and her beautiful eyes empty. The walls had risen again.

"Regina?"

The girl's eyes flickered to hers and she could feel the fear radiating off her. Of course, that was it. The thought hit Emma like a brick. She had held Regina down, she had restrained her. Emma did not know what kind of 'punishments' the girl beside her might have received from the queen's hand, but the timidity which she showed with even a gentle hug would suggest smothering her had not been a good move.

Emma pulled away from the frightened girl, slipping one hand into hers as an attempt at comfort.

"Regina? I did not mean to frighten you. Please, please come back."

The other girl stirred slightly on the bed, brown eyes locking with Emma's green. Questions flooded her face.

"I was trying to keep you safe. That is one way to show love."

Doubt and wonder flooded the brunette's face, as Emma's words sank in. When she finally spoke, Regina's voice came out dry and cracked, "You l-love me?"

"Can you not see it?" Emma stroked a finger down the side of Regina's face, and lifted her chin. "I love you so much."

Regina's eyes filled with tears, and she tore her eyes away from Emma's gaze. "I-I do not know h-how to l-love very w-well. I have n-never had anyone to l-love, only my m-mother and - "

"Shhh," Emma pressed a finger to Regina's lips, "I understand." She pulled the broken girl into her arms, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Regina whimpered, and buried her face in Emma's chest. Several minutes passed before Emma spoke again.

"You do remind me of that star. After all the pain you have seen, you are still brave and so beautiful."

Regina sobbed, letting the last remnant of fear roll off her. She clung to Emma, pulling her impossibly closer. Emma tightened her embrace. Everywhere was Emma, encircling her like a warm blanket, safe and secure.

"If we fall asleep, will this all be merely a dream in the morning?" Regina mumbled.

"Do you want it to be?" Emma's insecurities flooded her voice.

Regina shook her head, and silence filled the air once more. Emma stared at the stars, lost in the feeling of the moment, the comforting weight of Regina in her arms; the thrill of knowing she trusted her. Emma ran her finger over the new hair that had begun to grow on Regina's head. She imagined the girl with curls falling just to her shoulders, and promised herself that she would be there to see that sight.

Emma let her finger move farther down, tracing the outline of a perfect ear and dropping to move along Regina's jaw. The girl shivered at the contact, but did not pull away. Instead, she held Emma closer, and tilted her head up to gaze into green eyes.

"Thank you for loving me," Regina breathed.

Emma smiled sweetly, and nudged Regina's nose with hers, "I will always love you, darling." Gently, she leaned forward, pressing her lips against Regina's. The girl paused for a moment at the new sensation, but her hesitance didn't last long and she pressed her mouth against Emma's, willing and open. Emma's hand caressed Regina's cheek, flooding her face with sweet warmth.

Above them, one star shone brighter, as if smiling down on their new love. The girls separated, breathless and content. They curled into each other, drifting closer and closer to sleep.

"And I love you, Emma," was the last sound they heard, as they fell asleep.

* * *

Regina woke to the sound of wolves howling in the distance. She blinked rapidly, disoriented for a moment. A warm body was wrapped around hers and, with a start, Regina remembered the night before. Emma twitched in her sleep, as if sensing the brunette's thoughts. She burrowed her head further into Regina. The girl studied Emma's profile, from her wild hair, tousled from sleep, to her dimpled chin. Regina thought she had never seen anything more beautiful.

The sun was just rising, sending the night life scurrying for their nests and dens. An owl flew from a nearby tree and swooped down to snatch a mouse from the dewy ground. Two deer crossed the clearing in front of their grove, pausing to glance curiously at the two girls. A caramel doe stared straight into Regina's eyes before shaking her tail and bounding away. All these moments, Regina captured, tucking them away in the recesses of her mind for later. The world was new. Every experience vivid and vibrant, every sight like a picture she had ached for, every sound thrilled her, and every touch felt like fire on her skin. It was almost too much. Most people have years to discover what she had seen in one day. The world that was so distant had moved closer.

Regina felt alive. Her heart soared, realizing the night before had not been a dream. This was her reality, and it was everything she could have dreamed and more. Emma's sleeping face glowed as the first tendrils of sunlight crept into the sky. Regina reached out her hand tentatively, hovering just above the blonde's face. Part of her did not want to disturb Emma's sleep, but the other part wanted to wake her up in the sweetest way she could imagine.

Regina laid her hand gently on Emma's cheek, stroking the soft skin. Then, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to Emma's. The blonde moaned and her eyes drifted open at the sensation. The first thing she saw was tender, brown eyes staring into hers. As the fog cleared her brain, her response clicked into place and she pushed forward, deepening the kiss. When they could no longer breathe, the two girls pulled apart, Regina's hand still caressing Emma's cheek.

"Good morning, darling," Emma said, a wide smile lighting up her face.

"Good morning, my love."

Emma chuckled, the morning sun catching the highlights in her eyes. "You speak so maturely," she teased.

"So says the learned one!" Regina retorted. Emma stared at her boldness with wonder.

"D-do you want me to s-stop?" the brunette asked tentatively.

"Never!" Emma once again closed the gap between them.

* * *

Regina was washing up at the edge of a small stream when she saw it. She recalled seeing the picture in a book once, such a majestic creature glowing silver in the sunlight. It was so close, not even twenty feet from where she knelt on the riverbank. She should be frightened, she supposed, but the creature did not move. It simply stood there, staring at her. Regina stared back in amazement.

The creature stepped forward.

"Regina." The creature barely opened its mouth, the sounds spilling through parted teeth. Its silver mane, flecked with grey, stood straight up despite the wind sweeping through the trees. Regina wondered if she had imagined the sound. Could such a creature speak?

"Are you – are you a w-wolf?" the girl asked timidly.

The wolf swung its head around in an arc, and strode purposefully towards the brunette. A snarl began deep in its throat, reaching Regina's ears, just as the wolf reached her side. She was still kneeling on the ground, feeling small and vulnerable next to the towering creature. Her mother had warned her the world was full of danger, but, like a child, her curiosity tended to get the better of her. The world was for exploration, and though fear raged, Regina choked it down and stretched out a shaking hand.

Expecting the worst, Regina squeezed her eyes closed and laid her palm on the coarse fur, seeing in her mind bared teeth and anticipating pain. But it never came. Instead the cool touch of a wet nose sniffing along her forehead, and nudging the hair from her face.

"Regina." It came like a hissing sound, and this time she was sure it was the creature who spoke.

"Y-yes?"

"Come."

The wolf turned and began walking slowly into the woods. Regina sensed it would be worse to disobey, than to accompany the animal. She reasoned with herself that she could always find her way back out. Certainly the creature would not take her far, and Emma had fallen back to sleep. Her mind trumping her judgment, Regina rose to her feet and followed willingly.


	7. Stay

It was nearing noon when Emma finally awoke from her slumbering for the second time. The bed beside her had grown cold, and she wondered where Regina had gone. The blonde sat up, stretching in the beaming sun. She noticed a trail of footprints indenting the earth, leading to a nearby stream.

"Regina?" No response; Emma jumped up, wide awake.

"Regina!?"

She scrambled through the thicket, gasping when deep paw prints came into view. No sign of blood, no sign of a struggle, just those crevices taunting her. Emma ran back to their campsite, grabbing all the weapons she could find; a knife in her boot, her quiver over her back, and her mother's bow in her hand.

Snow had tried to teach her archery, and Emma was not so keen on the art, but she was confident enough that she could hit a still target. Shoving the blankets quickly into the saddlebags, Emma took her horse by the halter and began following the tracks leading to Regina.

* * *

It was cold. Regina's hands were nearly numb in the dank cave. She rubbed them together, breathing warm air on them, and hoping for the wolf to return swiftly. She would have ventured outside, if not for the beady eyes and pointed teeth that glowed translucently every time she neared the entrance of the cave. Once, she even attempted calling for Emma, but when one of the wolves snapped at her, she gave up that endeavour.

Regina was no stranger to fear. Fear was normal, perhaps even natural to her. Fear was not a burden, but rather a means of survival. It was an inner compass that had saved her many times. Everything held fear. Even for Emma, Regina held a kind of reverent fear. The future was so unclear, and her own urges confusing, that every new moment made her heart pound faster. Emotions had always been warning signals for her, and now they flooded her system. Fear and anger dominating, but there was also a sweetly settling feeling of…what was that? Peace, contentment, acceptance. _Emma._ Regina let the name drift around her, wrapping her in warmth. It was all so new. People, being down here was so new. Emma was a breath of air she never knew she needed until it was gone.

"Emma," the whispered word bounced up from her lips and slid down the walls of the cave before catching the attention of the wolves guarding the entrance.

"Emma." A little louder this time, the name hung in the air for a moment, breaking the stillness. Regina lifted her head, a spark of hope igniting in her.

"Emma!" The wolves turned to observe her with annoyance. Regina glared back at them, letting the words fall like fireworks now.

"You can lock me in here, threaten me, but you can never make me forget her. You wait, she will come for me."

The darkness deepened, as a shadow crossed the opening of the cave. Regina's eyes brightened, as she recognized the sleek, shining form of the wolf who had led her to the cave. The creature pawed its way over to the girl and gently nudged her nose with its own.

"Regina." It breathed her name, and the girl felt as though it were breathing in her very being. She cautiously wove her fingers through the thick fur, savouring the new sensation. Something about this creature felt safe, a connection that transcended species. Then, before her eyes, it began to shimmer and change. A red light flashed through the cave, causing all the wolves to whimper and hide their faces in pain. Regina shaded her eyes against the light, but she could not bring herself to look away.

The wolf stretched and tore, silky fur flying into the air, only to be pulled together as if by an invisible magnet to form a regal cape; the body of the wolf, itself, transformed into a woman with dark hair weaving down her back. Regina blinked, searching for a face in the dim light that remained. Finally her eyes adjusted and, as the woman stepped closer, Regina nearly cried out.

"I have found you, my daughter," Cora smiled delightedly, even as Regina shrank back in fright. No, no this could not be happening. The feeling of freedom that had only begun to stir in her veins could not be stilled so soon. She had so much to live, so much to experience. This was only the beginning.

The queen stepped closer, reaching out her hands for Regina's face. The girl jerked away, anticipating the sting of a slap; instead, she felt gentle hands cupping her cheeks, and warm lips on her forehead. Her dark eyes widened in shock, flickering up to meet her mother's.

"I was wrong to keep you prisoner, my dear. I know you could never forgive me for the things I have done. I was cruel, but I have seen the error of my ways." Her words were smooth as silk. The coldness was there, but smothered by that pseudo-sincerity Regina had come to know so well. Regina's heart pounded inside her. She was conflicted. She wanted her mother, she wanted her approval…she wanted Emma. Words lie, actions prove.

"I-I c-cannot st-stay."

The queen's eyes darkened. She slid one hand down from Regina's cheek to lie on her chest.

"I think you will." With those words, her hand plunged into her daughter's chest, wrapping around her pounding heart, and pulled.

* * *

Regina cried out at the sensation of Cora's hand around her heart. She felt her legs go weak, nearly crumbling to the cave floor from the pain. Eyes squeezed closed, hands trembling; Regina felt the final pull that released her heart from its place.

She blinked rapidly, willing the tears to stop. There, in the queen's hand, was a beating heart, _her_ beating heart. It was crimson with grey and deep scarlet streaks. It shone so brilliantly the cave was filled with its glow.

Cora cradled the heart in her hands, tenderly running her thumbs over scars and wounds. Her daughter watched her bitterly, choking back tears when Cora touched the painful spots. After what seemed like an eternity, the queen lifted the heart up to her lips, her eyes meeting Regina's and whispered, "Now, my dear, you are mine."

Regina scowled, vehemently shaking her head. "Not yours - " The words did not have a chance. The brunette fell to the ground, gripping her chest in pain.

"Mine," Cora squeezed the heart tighter, watching her daughter's face contort in pain. Then she released her hold, slipping the wounded heart into her bag. The queen knelt beside the girl, soothingly rubbing her back. Regina jerked away, curling up on the stone floor. Cora traced a finger down her spine gently.

"You will love me." She placed a kiss on Regina's cheek before turning to leave the cave.

* * *

Emma scoured the woods, her heart in her throat. A sick feeling had settled in her gut, growing worse the more she realized the trail had ended. No more wolf prints were impressed on the earth. In fact, there were no prints at all. No blood either, which was the only sign that gave Emma hope.

She pulled her swan pendant out of her shirt, rubbing her thumb over the silver surface. Her mother had given her the pendant on her last birthday. Emma had raved about it, remembering the black swan in her favourite book. The book she had loaned to Regina; the book Cora had taken. Sorrow overwhelmed the princess, as she stood in the middle of the forest. Grief for her mother, grief for Regina…grief for herself.

Emma cursed Cora, making use of all the words she knew. Her mother would have fainted to hear such language coming from her daughter's mouth. If only she had been born a few minutes sooner, she would have been queen, not Cora…not Regina. She did not wish to be queen, but she would now accept that role with fervency if only Regina could have freedom. It hit Emma with a start that Regina _was_ the rightful queen. Cora was not, and by the laws of the land, could never be. With a start, an idea flashed through Emma's mind.

"I know where she is!" the blonde stated loudly, though none but the trees could hear. The prophecy had stated that the queen would have to stay near the castle if she were to maintain power over her people. The Dark One at that time had placed that into the deal to ensure his own safety, as there was conflict between many kingdoms. If Regina was the rightful heir, and she had left her land, then the queen of hearts must have lost her power. In order to maintain her powers, Cora needed Regina close.

In her mind, Emma mapped out the land. She snapped a stick from a nearby tree, and crouched down near a patch of dirt. With a steady hand, Emma outlined the kingdom, narrowing down the possible locations for Regina to be. The possibilities seemed limitless. It would take her days, perhaps weeks. Emma frowned. She scoured her mind for a solution. With a hint of trepidation, Emma made her next move.

* * *

"Dark One?" Emma stood under the night sky, her hands tightly clenched by her side. A falling star caught her eyes, and she focussed on it to ease her nerves, watching it speed towards the earth only to disappear.

"You called, dearie?" Emma whirled around to see a man with an impish smile grinning at her. His skin looked greasy, and brownish hair fell in straggles from his head. There was almost something reptilian about his appearance, Emma thought, but her pondering was subverted by the unsettling gaze of his eyes.

"I-I," Emma stammered, inwardly cursing herself for showing weakness. "I need a locater spell, sir."

The imp chuckled, his hand twirling in the air. "A lost love, young one?"

Emma blushed.

"A new love," the imp scanned the girl's face curiously. "Tsk. Tsk. What does your mother say, girl?"

Emma dropped her gaze, staring at the forest floor, and blinking back heavy tears.

"She is dead. Her heart – I was hoping – perhaps - "

Rumplestiltskin scoffed, "To repair a heart is a risky task, and you will owe me much, dearie."

"How much will the locator spell cost?" Emma asked.

"We shall settle the price later. For now, who are you seeking?"

Emma worried about what price the Dark One would set, but she had come too far to back down.

"The queen," she responded quietly.

"The queen of these lands?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, well, well, I did not take you to be such a foolish child," The imp chortled. Emma glared at him. "The prophecy went awry," Rumplestiltskin explained. "The rightful queen is not on the throne."

"I know, sir. I want to find the rightful queen."

The imp laughed gleefully, and rubbed his hands together, "New love, it is. I did not expect you to be so colourful, princess."

Emma blushed brightly, and ducked her head.

"Do you have anything of hers?" Rumplestiltskin continued.

Emma dug a worn cloth from her saddlebag, "I have this blanket."

Rumplestiltskin took it from Emma's hands, "This will do very nicely."

"What is your price?" Emma asked tentatively, recalling stories of the horrible deals made in the past. Her history books had been full of gruesome tales, and she had been warned to never associate with the Dark One. But then again, Emma had never been one to follow instructions.

"My price is your hair, and the queen's when you find her."

Without a second thought, Emma dug through her bag, pulling out a pair of scissors. "Take it! Take it all, I do not care."

The imp chuckled, plucking the scissors from the girl's hand, and, to Emma's grateful amazement, snipping just a lock.

"Regina has no hair," Emma explained, "You will have to wait for it to grow. The quee – Cora shaved her head as punishment for associating with me, but I-I do have some strands." Emma held out a lock of dark, smooth hair she had managed to find below the tower, bound tightly with a ribbon.

Rumplestiltskin held the two strands up in the moonlight. "If this girl loves you as much as you love her, my price has been paid."

Emma cocked her head to the side. "What good is hair?"

Rumplestiltskin pulled a vial from thin air, dropping the strand of hair inside. "It is not simply hair, dearie. True love is the most powerful force of all, and when two people share it - " the imp shook the bottle from side to side "- it creates magic." The bottle flooded with a glowing pulsing light. Emma had to shield her eyes from its brilliance.

"Love," the Dark One watched the swirling liquid with lizard-like eyes, "twue love will follow you forever." He tossed a vial to Emma. "I will find a way to release the girl. Use this on an object that has touched her, and your Queen will come."

She watched the man vanish before examining the vial in her hand. Inside a translucent blue liquid sparkled and glittered in the sunlight. Emma pulled the cork out with a pop, and let a few drops fall onto the blanket she had shared with Regina the night before.

* * *

I had discovered a one-room cabin in the woods, and there I waited, sure that Regina would come. Rumplestiltskin was no friend of the Evil Queen, and he had sworn to make her pay for interfering with him. Freeing Regina was only the first step. I was to stay here till she came, and then flee.

I glanced around. It was a small room containing nothing but a bed hewn from rough wood and a makeshift dresser whose decaying drawers were falling out of the frame. A spider's swirling patterns decorated the room, interrupting nearly every step I took. I dropped my pack to the floor, and collapsed on the dusty bed, the mattress hard and lumpy beneath my back. My body groaned in contempt.

A noise sounded from the door. There Regina stood silently, observing the room. Her deep eyes slid from ceiling to floor, wall to wall, seeming to penetrate every inch of space. Then, they settled on me. I felt oddly exposed laying there, those curious brown eyes sweeping up my body, pausing every few beats in concentration. I scolded myself for my sudden inhibition.

"Why am I here?" she asked. "Why are you here?"

I held out the blanket, and she took it hesitantly. Her gaze felt like fire on my skin. "I summoned you."

"Even though I left?" Regina took a step closer, searching my eyes, her own still distant. My heart pounded so fiercely, I was sure she could hear it. My mind sped away, leaving me stranded, as I pictured her walking to the bed and leaning over me. Moving closer and closer, with that mysterious glint in her eyes, until we nearly touched. Then, slowly, like a perfect sunrise, her lips would brush mine, easing away every fear, sweeping every painful thought from my mind in one glorious moment. An amused look crossed her features, as she saw the expression on mine. One eyebrow lifted in a perfect arch.

"What are you thinking?"

I shrugged, "Just dreaming."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not now." It came out harsher than I planned. I was not ready to talk yet. Not ready to say all the words that started building in me the first day I met Regina. A dictionary of defining terms and emotions and I still did not know what to feel. I felt protective, yet frightened at the same time. I was confused. My parents constant search for a good husband troubled me. Never was I attracted to the men they pointed out on carriage rides or outings.

But, Regina. Regina caught my eye that first day and slid her way into my heart, and I felt complete. I could not tell her. Not yet anyway, while the world was so new for her. She had so much to live. I could not bring myself to interfere with her discoveries.

I think I shut her down, her face slowly falling. Her arms winding tightly together around her stomach, as if she was trying to hold herself up before she collapsed deep inside. Two little words _not now_ , but they must have screamed at her. Not now can mean so many things depending upon experience. It can mean I am not ready, or – Emma flinched at the thought – it can communicate distrust.

Regina turned, brushing a cobweb from the door. She bent slightly to set her bag on the dirt floor, her movements disconnected and awkward. Emma watched her, studying her stiff back, face devoid of emotion, like a stone mask.

"Regina?"

The brunette did not respond, but continued clearing away the cobwebs and dust. Her face was now hidden from Emma's sight, shoulders slightly slumped.

"Regina, I am sorry. I did not mean - "

"You hate me." The girl stared straight into Emma's shocked face. "It is understandable. It is my fault your mother is dead. My fault your father is pulling away from you. I have done nothing except cause you pain."

Emma sat up on the bed, unsure of her words, "Regina - "

"Please, Emma. Let me leave. I have caused you and your family enough pain."

"No!" Emma leapt up from the bed, "I will not let you leave. I-I cannot let you leave. I love you."

"But this is hard, Emma."

"And you though love would be easy. If love were easy, why would people ever have to fight for it?"

Regina ducked her head, the weight of words on her shoulders, "I cannot love you now."

"Why?"

"Please, believe me. I do want to stay, Emma, but my mother took my heart. I have nothing to give you. All you will have are painful reminders every time you look at me. I do not want to mean that to you."

"You will not. Now I am grieving, but all I know is I want you to stay with or without a heart. We will get it back. I promise."

Regina sat down on the bed, "This seems so impossible."

Emma tentatively lay her hand on top of Regina's, "They say love conquers all."

A hopeful half-smile graced the girl's face, "I will stay, Emma."


	8. I'm With You

"Dark One?" Emma stood under the stars, petitioning the sky. There was a shift in the wind behind her, and she whirled around to see the reptilian man with a twinkle in his eye.

"You have your lover back, dearie, and yet you dare to summon me."

Despite the trepidation Emma felt in her heart, she lifted her chin indignantly. Rumplestiltskin regarded her with a curious gaze, his beady eyes gazing into hers. _Now is not the time to fear._

"The deal is not complete. The Evil Queen still holds her heart."

"True love without the love is not satisfying you."

"You promised to send her to me," Emma choked on the words, "and she is not complete."

Rumplestiltskin tilted his head, "You cannot love her until you have all of her."

"I do love her, but I cannot love her well _unless_ I have all of her," the girl wisely replied.

"Your heart has led you well, dearie. Here, take this to your lover."

The imp tossed Emma a burlap pouch, glowing and pulsing, "I did not neglect to keep my word." With that the forest fell into silence once more. Emma stared blankly around her empty surroundings, before pulling open the pouch and reaching inside. She pulled out the beating organ, mesmerized by the weight and tenderness of it in her hand.

"Regina," she whispered against its quivering surface, "I love you."

"Emma," the voice was clear behind her, questioning and amazed. "Is that - "

Emma turned to Regina with tears in her eyes, holding out the heart. Regina took it carefully, rubbing her thumbs over cracks and scars. It is a humbling experience to hold every pain, every joy in the palm of your hand. The most precious, private part of yourself, there were the world can touch it, take it, use it.

"Emma," Regina breathed, "heal me."

"I do not know how."

Regina slid her heart into Emma's hands, skin brushing skin. Emma held the heart securely, watching emotion skid across Regina's face at every shift of her fingers. _How can I heal her heart from the outside in? How is this even possible that I am standing her with the very essence of the one I love beating in my hand?_

Emma lifted the heart to her lips, and breathed across the rippled surface. The brunette gasped, eyes deep and transparent. It was not pain Emma read there, perhaps acceptance, but not pain. With whispered love and an open heart, she kissed every scar. Regina trembled opposite her, her whole body reacting to the love Emma poured into her.

She cupped her hands protectively over the blonde's, over her heart, "You have to put it in me."

Deep green flickered up to meet brown, "No…no, I cannot hurt you."

"Emma, please."

Emma pressed the heart against Regina's chest, seeing the fear dancing the girl's eyes. Regina lay her hand over top, and before Emma could pull away, she pushed. Warmth flooded Emma's hand, as the heart returned to its resting place. She could feel its frantic flutter still for a moment, and then acclimate to the familiar surroundings. And then, she realized her hand was still inside Regina. With a fluid motion, she slid it out, and gathered the girl into her arms. For a while, they just stood there, absorbing the depth of what had happened.

For a while, neither girl spoke, barely breathing. For a while. Regina held Emma closer than she ever had, and Emma poured back into her all the security she was sure she would ever need. No words were needed.

* * *

Regina peeled off her jacket, "I am sweltering."

Emma tipped her head to glance at Regina, watching the beads of sweat slide down her temple. Her face was flushed from exertion.

"You have never been more beautiful."

"You say that all the time."

"I speak truth," Emma stated simply, amused at the deepening shade of red that spread across Regina's face.

"I know someplace that may help with the heat."

She led the brunette to where a small river, barely more than a stream, flowed through the centre of the woods. In an instant, Regina found herself alone on the shore, watching Emma run into the water. The blonde dunked and swirled in the slight current.

"Come in, Regina!" Emma spread her arms invitingly towards the timid girl on the shore.

"I-I do not know how to…"

"I will help you, and there is shallow water for a while."

Regina took a small step towards the moving river. Dozens of warnings about what could go wrong flashed through her mind, but she shoved them aside at the hopeful expression on Emma's face. Ever so slowly, like a frightened child, Regina set first one foot and then the other into the river. The water felt cool against her hot feet and legs; pained muscles nearly screaming in delight at the relief. Regina walked further, skittering fingertips over the rippling surface. Mmm…that felt good.

Emma watched her silently, smiling at Regina's new experience. She loved being able to share these moments with her. There were so many things to discover, and Regina was just beginning. Emma's eyes shone brightly in the dusky light, flooded with memories and possible futures. Regina's brown met those eyes and shone back, mirroring the smile on Emma's face.

"This is good," the brunette called to the blonde, her hands now fully submerged and swirling in the water.

"Are you planning on trusting me now?" Emma teased.

"I always trust you." The brunette smiled, taking a few more steps to where Emma was skilfully treading water.

"Wait, Regina! There is a ledge."

But it was too late. The brunette slipped under the water. Emma gasped, her pounding heart stilling her strokes before she gained the wherewithal to swim rapidly towards Regina. By then, the girl had reached the surface of the water, flailing arms struggling to stay above. Emma grabbed her shaking arms, wrapping them around her neck and swam back to the shallow part. Regina was quivering.

"I do n-not like that s-so much," she choked out between her gasps for air.

Emma tightened her grip around Regina's hand, as she led her out of the river. "I should have warned you. I am sorry, Regina. Come, lay down."

The sky had begun to change, pinpoints of light breaking through the inky darkness. Constellations, galaxies, lonely beings stranded in the skies, littering the canvas like specks of paint. It was a beautiful sight.

Emma lay down beside Regina and took her hand, "What do you love?"

 _You._ The word spun across the brunette's mind, but she did not open her mouth to let it escape. Regina lay back on the mossy ground, her eyes scanning the sky, "I love the stars."

"I could have guessed that."

"And, I love discovering new ideas or places or words. I love the sound the wind makes when it stirs the leaves. I suppose I might love the feeling of running water against my skin." She giggled nervously at the revelation. "I love watching the sun set slowly, sinking lower and lower beyond the horizon." She paused, her mouth suddenly dry. Regina turned her head to smile shyly at Emma, "I-I love the feeling of your hand in mine. I love watching your eyes light up when you look at me. It makes me feel."

"It makes you feel what?" Emma asked softly.

"It just makes me feel...alive. I have not felt for so long. _You_ make me feel so many things."

A comfortable silence fell between them, or around them. Their bodies so close, nothing could separate them.

"Regina?"

"Mhmm."

"I am going to cuddle you. I am not going to restrain you, but if you feel too much, feel free to push me off." Emma snuggled closer to the other girl, draping her still wet body over her, and holding her tightly.

For a moment, Regina did not move. She did not flinch, or pull away. She was barely breathing, simply adjusting to the feeling of Emma so close. Her mother had rarely hugged her. When she did it was usually to manipulate the situation and ultimately it produced pain. Emma, on the other hand, simply gave. She pushed a little, but then let Regina lead. There was something oddly comforting about the offered freedom.

Emma waited for Regina to move, suddenly unsure whether she should pull away, or stay still. Perhaps Regina did not need physical contact the way she did. Perhaps she should have given her space. Perhaps…but before she could finish that thought, Regina's hand started moving. It slid over Emma's arm, and up her shoulder, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Emma closed her eyes, losing herself in the feeling. The hand continued its journey, long fingers weaving through Emma's tangled curls, gently easing out every knot. She lay still, so lost in the moment her own breathing felt foreign. Regina was holding her…touching her with hesitant hands stroking her wild wet hair, tracing lines down the back of her neck, every moment growing more confident.

Emma did not dare to speak. She was afraid that one sound, one movement, one shift would break the moment, shattering her dreams into fragments of reality. Behind her closed eyes, she allowed herself to fall into the world she had imagined. The world where this was more. The world where Emma could hold Regina and love her without every insecurity building a wall between them. The world where Regina stayed.

The gentle hands migrated, moving over strong shoulders, and tenderly massaging Emma's tense muscles. The blonde moaned, her face hidden in Regina's neck.

The girl paused, "Am I hurting you?"

"Hmm? No. That feels good."

Those hands continued their motion, easing out the repercussions of the last few days. Emma curled herself tighter into Regina, nuzzling just under her chin. When the hands abruptly stopped again, she panicked, pushing herself up to look into Regina's eyes. She expected to see that paralysing fear there, that deadness that hid the pain, that wall that rose so quickly. Instead, they shone. Brown pools, sparkling, meeting her concerned gaze.

Without a word, Regina pulled her back down. She brushed a wispy curl from Emma's forehead, sweetly kissing the smooth skin. Emma let out a wavering breath, feeling a sense of security for the first time since her mother's death. Security or peace? Everything was wrong. Everything had been wrong. Now, something finally felt right. Even the peace could not stop her mind from wandering; drifting into the last time that feeling had swept through her. Those memories many children have of curling up in their mother's lap for a bedtime story or a lullaby. Security. That blissful moment when you are wrapped in a warm blanket on a winter's day. Security. But security breeds honesty and honesty cracks open hearts.

"I have you," a whisper broke through Emma's thoughts, "You can let go now."

Emma bit her lip, squeezing her eyes closed. A tear forced its way out, slowly making a trail down her face. She could hold. She had to hold it. Regina did not need her grief, her sorrow. Her own was enough. Everyone had burdens, guilt, and pain to bear. Regina did not need to bear hers.

"Emma, just let go." She reached down to place her lips on the tear's trail, easing the hot skin of Emma's cheek.

The dam broke, streaming down the blonde's face. She pushed her body off Regina's, bolting to the river where her sadness could be her own; her tears falling into the water and joining the current. The river was almost golden under the night sky, and Emma was struck with the story of the star that fell.

What if it was true? What if this was the river?

"Emma."

"Yes." The blonde turned, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Regina stared, soaking up the moment; wispy moonbeams dancing across the water, the trees casting shadowy shapes across the shore. Somewhere deep in the forest she could hear the sound of an owl calling into the night and, closer, the crickets added their voice to the symphony of the water's gentle lapping.

But, this was nothing compared to Regina's awareness of herself…her own symphony. The deep, resonating pulse in her veins had exploded into a million pieces, each one singing through her body reaching heart and soul. The closer to Emma she was, the louder they sang, pulsing and throbbing rhythms that threatened to steal every ounce of her control.

"You are beautiful."

Emma laughed, shaking her head to send water droplets flying through the air. "I am soaked - "

"You are so beautiful," Regina repeated, willing Emma to hear her, "and you are brave and loving and compassionate. I - " she faltered, adjectives escaping. No, not escaping, just interrupting what she really wanted to say.

"I am in love with you."

Emma's eyes shone impossibly brighter, piercing through the dusky night, her smile reaching up into those eyes until they nearly burst from the added light. Perhaps there was something magical about this river.

"I have loved you for so long, darling."

Regina let out a shaky laugh of relief at hearing the words that had bounced through her mind echoed back to her. Emma _loved_ her. Emma loved _her_. The emotions coursing through her felt warmer, everything felt warmer, and that water…

"Come, swim with me."

Her earlier experience told her no, but Emma's outstretched hand dared her to accept. Regina took the dare, plunging into the coolness of the river. It was an odd feeling, her warmth fading as she entered the water, yet growing the closer she got to Emma. Her own body held many curiosities. Emma began to swim slowly back and forth, kicking her legs gently under the surface of the river, and swirling her arms in front of her. Regina tilted her head, observing the blonde's motions. Suddenly, Emma stood up.

"One moment, Regina, this is a little hard."

Emma walked towards the shore, stripping wet clothes off her body as she went. Shocked, Regina turned away, giving Emma privacy. Within seconds, a splash erupted beside her, white skin moving under the water. Blonde curls popped up several feet away, that cheshire grin spreading across Emma's face. She stretched out her hands towards Regina, kicking rapidly with her legs to stay afloat.

"Swim to me, Regina. Mimic how you saw me swim."

Regina shook her head, "I c-cannot swim."

"Sure you can. You are brilliant, and I am right here."

With a deep breath and her heart pounding, whether from the fear of swimming or Emma's lack of clothing, Regina's feet left the ledge. It took a second before she remembered Emma's movements, a second before she remembered to kick, a second of utter panic before her clothing-laden body struggled to the surface and began moving towards Emma. The blonde pulled her close, as she reached her.

"It would be easier without the clothes."

"Y-yes," Regina gasped, shaking the water from her face.

"Yes?" the blonde's voice sounded almost shocked.

The brunette nodded, stretching towards the shore. "I said I liked the feeling of running water, if you recall."

"I recall you saying you loved it."

"That settles it then." Regina smirked, meeting Emma's eyes in the darkness. Emma placed a hand on either side of Regina's waist and began propelling her back to shore with whispered instructions to kick. Regina scrambled up onto the bank, Emma curiously watching.

"Turn around."

The blonde complied. Regina began pulling off her wet clothing, irritated at the way it stuck to her skin. Piece after piece fell to the ground, until she could feel the moonlight on every inch of her body. She was second-guessing everything. Perhaps this was not a good idea. Perhaps –

"Are you almost done, Regina?"

With a burst of courage, the brunette walked back into the water. She reached Emma, taking the girl's hand in her own. "Teach me."

Emma smiled, jumping off the ledge into the deeper water, tugging Regina with her. It felt glorious, cool water everywhere, nothing to hinder her movements. A moan briefly escaped before she could suck it back in.

"Does it not feel good?" Emma asked.

"Wonderful."

Step by step, Emma taught Regina to swim. Step by step, Regina followed, mimicking her movements, until she could cross the slowly flowing river by herself. Emma praised her at every success, clapping or throwing water up in the air. Regina felt freed from the burden of her mother's words at every failure. Here, Emma encouraged her even when she stumbled. Emma celebrated her victories. The girls swam side by side now, cutting gracefully through the water.

"I can swim," Regina laughed.

"Yes, you can."

The brunette paused, reaching the ledge. "Thank you, Emma."

"Anything for you, darling."

Emma led Regina up to a smooth rock in the water. They sat, leaning against the boulder, only their heads poking through the surface; once again, looking up, the stars shining down on them.

"Regina?"

The brunette turned around expectantly, and looked down to see Emma kneeling in the water. Unaware of the customs below the tower, Regina sank down in front of her with a quizzical expression on her face. Emma choked back her laughter at Regina's adorable move.

"Regina, from the first time I met you in the tower, I knew there was something important about you…something vital to my life. The more I understand you, the clearer I see. I cannot imagine spending my life with any other person, sharing dreams, pursuing desires. I love you, Regina, and I would be so honoured if you would marry me."

Regina gasped. Instant dread filled Emma's heart. It was too soon. She should have known. She always pushed, moved faster than she should. Regina had been locked up her entire life; she had a whole world to explore. Marriage…marriage should come after she had sprouted wings and learned to fly in this new life. Emma felt like running. How come she could never keep her mouth shut? She squeezed her eyes closed; hoping Regina would not hate her.

"Yes." It was so quiet, Emma was sure she imagined the whisper.

"Pardon?"

"I would love to marry you."

"You…you would?"

Regina nodded energetically, tears glistening in her eyes. "I love you, Emma. There is no one else I would rather spend my life with."

Emma squealed, catapulting herself towards Regina. The collision knocked Regina off-kilter, submerging them in the river. Dripping wet bodies and eager lips met in the moonlight, joy flooding through them.


	9. Beloved

**There is a bit of a time jump here…but bear with me.**

There comes a point in time when we realize everything has changed. Often we do not realize the shift, it eases in, like the swell of a sunset across the sky, and then we awake to find that life is different. You know the feeling, I am sure of it, when for a moment you recall the past and it seems like it is swept away in the present. Today is all we have. Tomorrow is on the horizon, just beyond the sunset, waiting for us to live today. I will not pretend I am well. Every soul suffers. Every soul feels the ache as time slowly begins to heal. Perhaps the pain never leaves, but simply fades into the sunset, as love grows.

I dip my pen in the ink for the hundredth time, as my love sits absorbed in a book across the room. Her eyebrows are raised at whatever text she is reading, her beautiful face attentive and engaged. I take a moment to study her, as if she were the greatest lesson I will ever learn. I think perhaps she is. Her dark hair falls to her shoulders in gentle curls. Her full lips occasionally move to keep the rhythm of the words pouring from the page into her active mind. I smile as she whispers parts out loud, knowing precisely where in the story she was living. We have made it, she and I, to a place where we are safe. Safe from her mothers threats, safe from the kingdom's unsettledness, safe with each other; we have found home.

The scratch of my pen against the paper distracts her, and she glances up from the book. Her eyes light up as they meet mine, soft crinkles forming at the corners. I recall a time when all I could read in those eyes was fear; nothing but fear. Now, it is gone, replaced by the most powerful magic of all…love.

I love that expression on her face, those lips curving up from smirk to smile. The way her head is slightly tilted, and the quick stroke she makes to tuck her hair behind her ear. The wink she tries to deliver, that open-mouthed smile spilling a giggle at every unspoken communication she sends across the room.

I continue writing:

 _We were wed on a beautiful day during the fifth month. Marriage was to us a bond that nobody could ever break. There are rules in our land, rules that not even the most powerful sorceress can argue; rules that bind us together so tightly my mother would have no say in the union. Our desire was sure._

 _We planned to be wed under a canopy of trees not far from the river where Emma asked for my hand. I, with no family, and she with none as well. Just us. Always us. With no witness but a knight and a few curious woodland creatures, we stepped under the canopy and waited for our life to begin._

 _Regina wore a dress we had crafted from a sheet and hastily sewn together. She had created a crown of wildflowers, which circled her short dark hair. My love was every ounce the queen. I wore my riding pants, scrubbed and fresh for the ceremony, and a white shirt. It was enough, as long as we were together._

 _We took each others hands by the river, watching our reflection skid across the surface of the water. Us. She and I. I chanced a glance at her, a faraway look in her eyes. She caught my gaze and smiled softly, squeezing my hand._

" _Are you ready?" my words felt uncertain, unlike the confidence in my heart._

 _Regina nodded. I could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. Mine burned in response. I took her other hand in mine, and stepped closer._

" _What is wrong, sweetheart?"_

" _I never thought I would have this…you. My life was planned. I was to be locked away forever. Now here, with you," she paused, emotion blocking words, "I feel free, Emma. I feel loved for who I am, not judged for what I am. You have given me the world."_

" _And I will give you all I can every day of my life, because you are mine."_

 _She beamed at my earnestness, nervous excitement rippling through both of us. With sure steps, we walked to where the knight was, and life changed once again._

" _Emma!"_

 _I knew that voice. My past was full of its tone and rhythm. No. This could not be. I was so close, so close to finding my happiness, and I could not – would not be stopped._

" _Emma! I found you!"_

 _I watched the man approaching, his horse slowing from gallop to trot to halt. The man slid from the steed's back and moved towards us._

" _Father?" I questioned, seeking a motive. I wanted his love, his approval, his blessing, but I was frightened. What if he was still angry? I did not trust myself not to lash out as I had back home. It is true that we often hurt those closest to us, and the pain is greater when it is one we love._

" _Emma, I heard about the marriage."_

" _You cannot stop us," I stood protectively in front of my bride, "I have made my choice."_

 _David shook his head, rough blonde hair grazing his forehead, "I have not come to stop you, but to support you. I was sceptical, but you two have something special. I saw it that first day, though I did not want to believe it. True love comes in many forms, and in many ways. And you, my child, have been fortunate to find it. I give you my blessing."_

 _I walked over to where he stood, pausing for a moment to search his eyes for a lie. There was none. He was sincere. I wrapped my arms around him; beyond grateful my father had placed his blessing on our marriage._

" _When Mother awakes she will be so disappointed in me," I whispered, "and I cannot help it."_

" _Of course you cannot. You have chosen to be your true self, and some may not agree. You have courage, Emma, and courage can lead one to do things others only wish to do. I am proud of you." My father's blue eyes gleamed with unshed tears._

" _Do you think she will hate me?" I met his gaze with sincerity, willing him to be completely honest._

" _No. I think she will mourn you, and then she will see you are happy with Regina and accept the amazing woman you are."_

 _A tear slipped down my cheek, "I hope so."_

" _Do not grieve for what you cannot change, Emma. Today is a day of celebration."_

 _I nodded, a faint smile breaking through my tears. My father matched it with his own. "I love you, Daddy."_

" _I love you too, babygirl."_

 _David released Emma, and stepped closer to Regina. "That blessing extends to you, Regina."_

" _Thank you, sir," Regina said quietly._

" _Ah, she speaks!" David chuckled. "They say the quiet ones have the loudest minds, Emma."_

" _And the loudest ones have the boldness of a lion," Regina finished, smiling at her bride._

" _Indeed."_

 _Emma blushed beet red at their comments, suddenly uncomfortable with the friendly banter between father and bride._

" _You have no family, child?" David asked Regina._

" _M-my mother," she paused, as he nodded his understanding, "I do not have a father."_

" _Well, now I am yours, as well," David smiled at the timid girl. He opened his arms, unsure of her reaction. Regina slowly embraced him, closing her eyes and imagining for a moment this was her true father. The warmth and protection she had dreamed a father's embrace would bring surrounded her and she felt satisfied. She backed away, holding the feeling in her mind._

" _I consider you as such."_

Emma paused her writing to sweep her eyes over Regina once again. The brunette was curled even tighter into the chair, studying her book as if her life depended on it. I smiled, as I continued recalling the happiest day of my life.

 _My father married us. My father, who had not long before left due to fear of my magic. My father, who let the Blue Fairy lock Regina up in a cage. My father, who had walked away from me when I needed him most. I forgave him._

 _We stood, under the trees by the river where I taught Regina how to swim. We stood near the same spot where I got down on my knees and asked her to be mine forever, and we vowed on that day to love each other deeply for the rest of our lives._

 _My father approached us, after the official vows were finished. "I have a gift for you. There is cabin not far from here, tucked away in the woods. Your mother I used to live there before I gained your grandfather's inheritance. It is yours now to do with as you please." He handed me a skeleton key._

 _I had a wife, and a home, and my father's love. I felt complete for the first time since I could remember. Perfectly complete and at peace._

* * *

I love that she is mine. I told her I would write our story, page by page, and that is what I plan to do day by day. She is so beautiful, and I struggle to divert my eyes and focus. I search the room, finding a place to continue our tale. I see wooden chairs, a small table and warm blankets, as the fading light sneaks underneath the door to the outside world. I recall the first time we walked through that door.

 _Regina dropped the heavy pack from her shoulder, grateful for the weightlessness that spread through her tired body. She stretched towards the sun, bits of light filtering through the canopy of trees, feeling her muscles spasm and relax. Brushing a few strands of hair from her sweaty forehead, she glanced at the small cottage._

 _Emma slid to a stop behind her, depositing her bag beside Regina's, and sidling up beside her wife, "Welcome home."_

" _Is…is this all ours?" Regina gasped, taking in the cottage with its red shutters and mossy roof. A vegetable garden grew wild near the building begging for attention. Tall stalks of corn, tomato plants, and what appeared to be wild strawberries lay buried under weeds. Flowers lined the front of the cottage, various shapes and sizes, creating a rainbow of colour._

 _Regina's eyes scanned the scene, stopping to rest on each new discovery. An apple tree stood to the left of the house, sheltering a wicker bench and two chairs. Pink-white blossoms were scattered among the leaves, its branches spread out, offering tempting resting places._

 _Regina approached the tree, and stretched out a tentative hand to feel the bark. It was rough and crooked under her hand. Lines of wear from long years scarred its trunk, setting grooves in the soft wood. Yet, despite the scars, it bloomed abundantly, reaching blossom-heavy branches to the sun._

 _Emma sat down on the wicker bench, "I love this little area."_

 _Regina nodded in response, her eyes still fixed skyward. "There was a tree like this below the tower. I would watch it bloom and bear every year."_

" _And now you can tend to this one."_

 _Regina smiled._

" _Do you want to go inside?" Emma stood, and reached towards Regina._

 _The brunette graciously accepted her wife's outstretched hand, "You mean there is more?"_

" _A whole world," Emma winked._

 _Regina tugged Emma's hand, pulling her around till their eyes met. A soberness fell over her face, swirling through her eyes._

" _You are my whole world, Emma. Right here. Right now. With only you, my life is complete. All of this makes it easier, but it means nothing compared to you."_

 _Emma pulled Regina into her arms, and held her tightly. The brunette tucked her head under Emma's chin, soaking up the feeling of security and wondering if she would ever be full. No, she would always need this, always need Emma wrapped around her._

 _Regina gently planted a kiss on Emma's neck. She could almost feel the smile blooming on the face above her, as if her action shifted the atmosphere. Perhaps it did. Regina's mind wandered back to their first kiss, lying underneath the stars on the night they had fled from Emma's home. The stars shone so brilliantly that night, beaming down on their new love, she was sure the sky was singing._

 _Emma's right hand had found its way to Regina's cheek, stroking the soft skin, as she felt shivers creep up and down her spine. She warned herself not to take this too far, not to push, not this time. Regina's lips moved along her clavicle, leaving tiny kisses on every inch of skin. Emma sighed, arching her neck further back at the sensation. She could feel Regina's lips curve up against her skin, and the image of that sweet smile spun across her mind._

 _Emma cupped Regina's face, dragging one slender finger down her jaw line to tilt her chin. Regina paused, and raised her head up to gaze at her wife. It was a look full of questioning, like a child unsure of what was happening. Yet, there was a calmness, a strength, in that gaze that held Emma spellbound, a shy assurance._

" _I love you," Emma whispered, Regina's face still half-nuzzled into her shoulder. She leaned down and pressed her thin lips to plump ones, immediately feeling the motion returned. Her eyes fell closed, intensifying every other sense. She felt Regina's hands on her back, in her hair. Regina's body pressed against hers. Regina's breath mingling with hers._

 _Emma's mind drifted back to the moment she first felt this complete. That beautiful night, when she knelt in the river, soaking wet, and asked Regina for her heart. The moon and stars glowed brighter, illuminating the rippling water, celebrating true love's victory._

 _Regina felt something shift again inside her. That little voice that screamed at times and whispered at others began to stir. It was time. She was ready._

" _I want to go inside," she choked out, barely breathing between each reverent kiss._

" _I-I see." Emma slowly backed away, running her tongue over her bottom lip, still craving the pressure of Regina's kiss. It was too much too soon, was it not? She had pushed too far again, moved too fast. Emma inwardly berated herself, wondering if she would ever learn to stop and ask, or –_

" _Emma." Regina saw the blonde's forehead crease in frustration, "Why did you pull away?"_

" _I-I am sorry. I should have asked, Regina. You said you were not ready and I pushed and I said I would communicate and - "_

 _Regina placed a finger against Emma's fumbling lips, "Hush, dear! I believe I started this, and I intend to finish it."_

 _Emma's eyes widened, "You mean?"_

" _I want to go inside."_

 _Two intertwined hands, two pounding hearts, two minutes of pure silence, as the couple entered the cottage. Regina scanned the interior, her mind too focussed to conduct a thorough exploration of her new home. Emma's eyes never left Regina's face. She searched every expression, studied every movement for fear, but there was none. Regina did not pull away this time and Emma waited patiently for her lead._

 _The brunette all but dragged her wife through the cottage until she found the bed. They stood in the doorway, hands still tightly wound, staring at the quilted blanket and downy pillows._

" _Are you ready?" Emma breathed, the words intended for her own ears as much as Regina's._

 _Regina closed the door, and took both of Emma's hands in hers. She drew her wife in for a deep kiss._

" _I am ready, my love."_


	10. Beautiful Darkside

They say once in a lifetime, a star dies. It does not fall, plummeting to the earth. It does not explode into a million fragments of fiery beauty. It simply dies, swallowed up by the same darkness that birthed it centuries before. Such a horrible thought that in a second what once was vanishes into nothingness. Something in the atmosphere shifts and the world is blissfully unaware.

It was freezing, during the winter solstice, when our star vanished forever. I was peering out the window, foggy with warm exhales, and I saw it. Emma sat beside me, watching the sky as we did so many peaceful nights. As the star fell, she slid over to me, leaning on my shoulder, and sighed. Wrapping her familiar form in my arms, I knew it was time.

The baby growing inside Emma was almost at term, my mother's threat growing stronger. That famed peace everybody wishes for never lasts. Happy endings. I scoffed at the phrase. Scoffed and secretly hoped. Horrible beginnings, hopeful middles; Emma intertwined her fingers in mine…happy, but not the end.

* * *

She was slumbering, one pale arm thrown over the pillows above her head, the other wrapped protectively around her swollen stomach. So beautiful. It took everything for me to hold myself back from curling up next to her, and whispering love to my little family. I had a job to do however, so with cautious movements, I lifted Emma's shirt, admiring for only a moment before going to work.

I had bargained with Rumplestiltskin for a single jar of protective ointment. She would not feel a thing, and neither would the tiny life growing inside her. I warmed the cool ointment in my hands, and began spreading it over Emma's chest, soothingly covering every inch of skin from her neck to her hips. With every stroke I memorized her. Memorized the rhythm of her deep breathing, the way her hand would tense and relax, spasming as she slept. I memorized the smoothness of her skin, the feeling of her breasts in my hands. I ran my hands over the swell of her stomach, remembering every stage of our baby's development as it grew and grew.

"Are you awake in there, darling?" I pressed my lips to Emma's stomach, before covering it with the ointment. "I will always protect you."

I felt the baby shift under my gentle rubbing. Tears burned my eyes, as I smiled at the movement. How was I ever going to let them go? I continued my task, until every inch of skin was covered. Then, with a determination I was unaware I possessed, I set my hand just above Emma's left breast and pulled.

* * *

The blonde did not awaken to Regina's relief. She slumbered on, blissfully unaware, as a beating red organ was removed from her chest. Regina held the heart reverently, examining the brilliant surface. A couple scars spread out across it, but where they had healed a white glow pulsed vibrantly.

 _True love transcends every sorrow._

Regina gazed in awe, struck with the notion that perhaps she had played a role in healing those wounds and turning them into light. With a muted groan, Regina reached inside her own chest, foregoing the numbing ointment, and pulled her heart from its resting place.

With a swift motion that had her nearly on the floor from the pain, she tore the beating organ in half, gasping at the brilliant pulsing light emanating from the centre. She was gazing at the deepest part of herself. The part that held everything she loved, buried under the layers of protective barriers. The part only Emma could touch. The part only Emma had the power to protect.

Regina dug the red gem from the centre of her heart, sinking against the bed. She bit down on her lip to stifle the scream that threatened to come roaring out, her chest pounding in agony. With every ounce of waning strength, she pushed her deepest part into Emma's heart. Then, with a tenderness that only comes from true love, she whispered into the pulsing organ and replanted it into her wife's chest.

* * *

Emma paused, her bright eyes dark and brooding. She glanced down at her growing stomach. There was not much time left. Their child would arrive before the month's end, before the days grew long and warm. To risk the life of any child was wrong; to risk the life of their child was impossible.

But…Regina. Regina, with her quiet, yet so protective, nature. Regina, with those deep eyes that danced when she laughed, tore when she cried, and sparkled at the sight of the stars. Those eyes that Emma felt blessed to have seen the depths of, and drowned in the soul that came shining through. How could she leave that?

Regina, with her quiet confidence that was building day by day; her strength pulling them forward. She had battled so long, conquered so many demons, and still she fought. Emma had vowed to stay by her side, to be her partner, her wife; to guard, to protect, to cherish, to love through eternity. Emma's heart sank like lead to her stomach, as she pictured life without her best friend. There would be endless dreaded nights without her arms around her, pulling her close. Mornings without her sweet kisses. Days without that gorgeous smile shining to meet hers.

Emma could not comprehend that depth of loneliness. Her eyes flooded, and she lifted her gaze to study Regina's face. The queen was standing perfectly still, her hands tightly clasped by her side. Emma read her expression easily. So much fear. Fear that she would be weak, that she would prevent Emma's departure. Fear of failing, losing, again and again. Her cheeks were marked with trails of tears, creating paths over accented cheekbones and trembling lips.

"I will come back for you," Emma's voice trembled, her promise falling painfully on open ears. Her hand moved to caress the swell of her stomach, feeling the child moving inside her. " _We_ will come back for you."

Regina nodded, her eyes wide. Emma could see every emotion in them. The brunette queen moved softly towards her wife until she stood close enough to touch her, but far enough to memorize every detail of her stance, her expressions, her body that she had mapped out night after night. She lay one hand on top of Emma's stomach, feeling the baby's frantic movements beneath her palm. The other hand she lay on Emma's cheek, feeling the warm, wet tears against her thumb. Leaning forward, Regina healed each tear with gentle kisses, determined to pour every ounce of love she had to give into Emma. It had to last. Her hand slid from cheek to neck to chest, finally settling above Emma's pounding heart.

"I will always be with you," Regina promised, the memory of the night before still fresh in her mind. Emma carried her love. She pressed a kiss to Emma's lips, waiting there, wishing that time would pass them by and this moment would last forever.

"Regina, please do not do this," Emma pleaded once more.

The brunette only backed away, her gaze piercing through Emma's very soul. Emma knew all the reasons. Protection. Safety. Love. Yet, all she saw was loss. She was losing, Regina was losing, their baby was losing. Curse the Dark Queen.

Regina reached the outskirts of the circle she had etched into the parched ground. Her heart was heavy, beating like a fettered beast inside her. Emma's eyes had fallen, staring at the curve of her stomach. This baby was why she needed to leave. The blonde closed her eyes as Regina walked slowly away, attempting to hide the tears. They fell anyway, down flushed cheeks, her face wet with all the words she had not said; her tongue too heavy to speak them. Lips still kiss-swollen and left craving more. Her heart…her heart ached, and yet felt strangely complete, as if it did not yet realize its lover was gone.

Emma felt the ground beneath her ripple, as the gulf of a portal began to open inches away from her feet. Regina, she knew, was watching her. She could feel those dark eyes boring into her from behind. Emma wanted to run to her, hold her, beg her to come, or let her stay. Her emotions swaying her judgment dangerously, as she disappeared into the swirling hole spreading along the ground.

* * *

She is gone. The gaping hole in the earth healing as one in my heart tore open. My girl was gone. The one I loved more than anything, more than myself. Gone. I hate that word.

I twisted the ring on my finger, choking back the emotions that wanted to break through. If not for my kingdom I would have followed her. For want of a true queen, the land was dying…failing just as fast as my mother could create disaster. The people, my people, were dying, falling by her hand. I allowed the anger to flow through me, creeping through my veins, tingling at my fingertips, settling in my soul. It felt uncomfortable at first, like a shoe that does not quite fit, but over time morphs to your shape and size. Or, perhaps, I morphed into it. Regardless, I would need this anger.

In the first few weeks, I could feel Emma. When I lay down at night, I swore she was there. It could have been her scent lingering in the air, or the soft dip in the bed where her body used to lay curled against mine. Perhaps it was the words I breathed into her heart, bringing us together across realms. I felt her. It sounds absurd, but I talked to her. I rehashed my day with her, going over every detail, every plan, every fear.

One day, I stopped. I do not know when or how, it just ended. The further I fuelled my anger, the less I felt Emma. One day, she was truly gone. I raged, unable to find that safety inside myself. When you lose your safe place, something shifts. That day I remember well in shades of crimson and grey. That day, the innocence in me died. She was there; long black gown with that glint in her eye, almost mirthful if it were not so full of hatred.

"Child." The greeting was cold. Not intended for me, but for the submissive frightened child I used to be.

"Cora." I returned, the word 'mother' now miles from my tongue.

We approached each other. Witch matching Queen, like a convoluted game of chess. I saw a few people peering at us curiously from the edge of the woods with curious, fearful faces. I promised myself I would protect them.

She started, conjuring a fireball, which I quickly extinguished. I followed, sending her sprawling on the hard ground. She rose, levitating and choking me. I retaliated madly, magically restraining her until I was free.

"Darling, you will never win. Why do you keep fighting the darkness?" Her voice was smooth as those tempting words slid from her lips like honey, and I almost believed her. Almost.

"That wench you have such an infatuation with can never give you the life I can."

 _Emma._

"I do not want your life! I do not want anything from you!" I screamed the words, sending them echoing and soaring around us caught into the brooding sky. The clouds deepened, hiding the sun; thunder echoing my fury, the sky matching my pain with morose blues and spreading greys. It fed me, multiplying my anger towards the woman who had stolen everything from me. Except Emma…Emma I gave.

And then it happened. I lost control. My hands moving on their own, sending fire roaring over everything. The fury of the storm I was creating slamming into people, cottages, everything. It was awesome. Terrifyingly awesome. The exhilaration was unlike anything I had ever felt. _I_ was the powerful one now. _I_ was the queen, and my power was not rivalled by a single soul. I felt as though I was finally learning to fly, embracing who I was. I would not trade this for anything. Wait. That is a lie. I would trade anything for my Emma.

My hands fell to my sides, and my vision cleared. I saw wreckage. So much damage. Tears caught in my throat, as I came back to myself. This… _that_ was not me. Sorrow trumped rage when I realized I had killed.

* * *

 _Regina, I feel the need to write to you in the hope that someday you will be here to read this letter. I believe you will._ _Life is different here. Strange. There are metal horseless wagons, houses larger than several cottages, and devices to talk to those who are far away. I have tried it all. Yet, I am unsatisfied here without you. I cannot talk to you, so what good are those communication devices? I cannot reach you, so why do I need to drive? And there is only so much room we need to live._

 _Perhaps the rain is falling too hard tonight for me to hear. Perhaps, I have lost touch. I used to hear your voice in my heart every night. Soothing me, coaxing me. Why did it stop? My heart aches at the possibilities. Are you hurting? Are you - I refuse to imagine that word. You are alive, you must be alive, because I am alive. And, I feel, without you I would die. Even here, in this strange new world, I would die._

 _Our son is beautiful, Regina. He has so much of you in him. I see you in the way he looks out of his eyes. I see you in his smile. He is just starting to smile at me, in that quiet way you had. That shy smile that starts at one side of your mouth and spreads until your whole face is brilliant enough to rival the sun. Beautiful. You were - You are so beautiful, my love. I know I shall see you again._

 _I understand when I look at Henry why you sent us away. Such a painful sacrifice, and though I hate to write the words: you were right. Now, please come back to us. You have my heart. Always._

 _With all my love, Emma._

* * *

Running through the glade, I reached the first body, broken and crumpled on the ground. _Please, no._ The face of a man, eyes closed in fear, haunted me from where it lay. I stretched wavering hands over the body, streaming my own energy into him, but he did not waken. I felt his pulse…I felt nothing. _This is not happening, this is a nightmare. Wake up, Regina._

The next body twitched slightly, as I neared it. A woman stared at me from the ground, wide-eyed and frightened. Her mouth inched open, aching to cry out, but no sound escaped. Carefully I assessed her wounds, and began spreading my life into hers.

"I am so sorry," I whispered, but sorry doesn't touch the pain in moments like these.

The next was a little girl, and as I approached, she tried madly to slide away from me. I knew that fear in her eyes. I felt it so many times, but now I was on the giving end. _Never again_ , I swore to myself, _will I harm another life._

I leaned over the child, my hands still pulsing with a soft, purple light. Her leg was bent at an odd angle, the crest of a bone poking through the skin beneath her tattered dress. She pulled herself back with her arms, crying out at the pain.

"Shh," the hush stumbled over my tongue, "I am here to help you."

"You did this," she seethed, angry tears flooding her eyes, "you hurt us."

I spread my hands over her leg healing the damage I had caused. Her eyes grew wide, as my magic clicked the bone back in place and connected the broken skin. Instant relief crept over her face.

"I _am_ sorry for what I have done," my whispered confession met the child's ears.

She watched me for a moment, the fear in her eyes softening to curiosity. Then, without a word, she jumped up and ran into the woods. I was alone, with nothing but my tainted memories to guide me. I did not even turn to see my mother's body, to grieve, to mourn, although I could have. Instead, I dragged my feet back to the cabin.

I could not bear to go into our room. It still felt like her, her scent still hung on the clothes in the cupboard, her notes dotting the walls. Today changed everything again. I failed her. I destroyed, instead of building. She… _Emma_ would have been disappointed, but it didn't matter now, she wasn't here. Emotionally drained and broken, I curled up on the couch and went to sleep.

* * *

 _My beautiful wife,_

 _It has been a year. A whole year since our son was born. A whole year since the doctor placed him in my arms and I named him. Did you know the name Henry means 'Estate Ruler?' Dare I say, he is living up to his name. I am incredulous as to how such a small body can move so fast and get into so much mischief. You would be proud of him though. He is such a sweet child._

 _I have, of course, told him all about his mother. Many a bedtime story begins with 'Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom there was a princess...' I know he is only one, but I want him to know you, so when that faraway princess comes home her little son will be full of joy._

 _It is time, Regina. Come home._


	11. Safe To Land

I saw her. She was standing in the middle of a field, her long blonde curls blowing in the wind. My heart lurched inside my chest, like a magnet straining towards its goal. I wanted to run. I wanted to take her hand and be as we used to be…free. But, I had been warned that she may not remember. Not many have entered this realm from the Enchanted Forest, and of those who had, none have returned. I stepped tentatively out of the woods into the sunlight. Maybe if she saw me, she would remember.

"Ma!" A child's voice echoed through the field. Emma crouched down just in time for the toddler to jump into her open arms.

"Hello, my little man."

I watched as she smoothed brown hair from his forehead, and he snuggled further into her embrace. And it struck me, this must be my son…our son. More time must have passed in this realm than in the Enchanted Forest.

Tears filled my eyes. I had missed it. I had missed being there for my sweet Emma, as she brought our child into the world. I had missed rocking him to sleep, and soothing him as he cried. I had missed his first steps and his first words. Parts of my heart that I never thought could ache felt such terrible loss. Emma…I had missed Emma. I always longed for her, but seeing her intensified every longing my heart felt.

I took a step forward, unaware of my surroundings, my eyes focussed solely on Emma and the boy in her arms. From over his mother's shoulder, he peeked at me, eyes curiously roaming over my face. They were beautiful eyes, green like Emma's, but shaped like mine; the perfect amalgamation of _us_.

The child turned to whisper in Emma's ear. It felt like an eternity until she turned and her gaze settled on me. At first, she did not move, she did not speak. The little boy crawled off her lap and toddled over to me. He reached out one chubby hand to tug on my dress.

"Sad?" I looked down into those bright green eyes, trying desperately not to fall apart. Emma knelt, frozen, on the grass. I crouched down to the child's level and mustered a smile.

"Sad and happy, dear," I managed to choke out.

He cocked his head curiously, giving me a look that was so Emma, I wanted to squeeze him, to hold my son though I had never known him. There was an ache in my arms that had not left since I last held Emma. This had to go slow though; I had to be patient. Emma had taught me so much about patience with her care and concern. Every move she made had given me room to breathe, to find myself. She gave no demands, only love. I vowed to do the same.

"Can you take me to your Mama, dear?" The boy nodded, and fearlessly grabbed my hand, tugging me closer to the still figure on the grass. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Ma, look!" the little boy pounced on Emma's lap. He placed one chubby hand on either side and squeezed Emma's cheeks, as he turned her head to completely face me.

In moments like these, words fail. Nobody knows what to say, what to do. It is all hearts bursting, disbelieving glances, and rubber tongues. What do I say to this beautiful creature I have spent months longing for? How do I react when she is sitting there frozen, staring at me with those brilliant green eyes I have stared into so many times? Why do I suddenly feel ill-prepared to speak to her? Unsure of my own words swirling in my head, words that I have chosen for this moment. Why does every word fall short when her face is staring into mine?

"Emma?" I could barely get her name out. My resolve to remain strong was quickly crumbling. Like a wall of bricks…falling. She always had the ability to make me transparent. She blinked, oblivious to the toddler who was now poking his finger in her cheek, her eyes glued on my face.

"I came for you."

Those four words unlocked the gates and her eyes flooded with tears. She bounded up from the ground and crashed into my arms.

"You're here. You're here. I knew you would come. I believed in you."

I held her tightly, peppering feather kisses over her cheeks and nose and brow till I met her lips. And I was home. The world was spinning. But I was home. I felt as though nothing existed, nothing except Emma and I in that moment. Home.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Her voice broke through my reverie.

"I love you, darling."

A curious little face stared up at us from the ground, eyes wide with shock. Emma reluctantly pulled away from me and took his hand.

"And this is?" I asked.

"Henry." She smiled at my astonished expression. It was my father's name; my father who I never knew. Emma had named him Henry.

"Our son. He has your feistiness, Regina."

"I am not feisty."

"You are so," she teased, our rhythm coming back after the years of separation.

* * *

Emma scooped the sandy-haired boy into her arms. Henry wrapped a chubby arm nonchalantly around his mother's neck, curiously observing Regina.

"Henry, remember how I said Mommy would come home someday?"

Henry nodded with exuberance, shifting his gaze to Emma's, bright green pouring into bright green. Like a parrot, he repeated Emma's words, seemingly dissecting them.

"Mommy come home."

Emma smiled, tapping his nose gently. The toddler scrunched his nose in response, a small giggle slipping through his lips. "Yes, you remembered. Good boy. Well - "

Henry pushed his hand against Emma's lips, effectively stopping her speech, and pointed to Regina.

"Mommy come home."

Regina's breath left her lungs, as the realization that her son knew who she was hit her like a ton of bricks. Not only that, but the name she had longed to hear for so long was there, floating in the air. _Mommy._ It seemed to ring through the skies, warming her like the sun, and she breathed. Breathing in that precious word until it filled her heart with so much joy she could burst. _Mommy._ For a moment, the world vanished; trees and buildings and sidewalks all gone. In her minds eye, all she saw was Emma and Henry. Her family. Home.

And then, the little boy, _her son,_ was reaching for her, releasing his grip from Emma's neck, and stretching out for _her_. With a sense of awe, Regina took the child from Emma's arms, feeling his comforting weight in her arms. Henry lay his head on her shoulder, slipping his arms around her neck to play with her hair.

"Wuv you, Mommy."

"I-I love you, Henry."

* * *

"Loft up-tairs," Henry pointed, the excitement of showing Regina around clearly evident on his face.

"Ma sleep down-tairs. You sleep with Ma?"

"Would that be fine, Henry, if I slept with your Ma?"

"O-tay, Mommy." The toddler smiled and ran towards the stairs. "Come see, Mommy. I show you."

Henry raced up the steps, and was in his room playing by the time Regina and Emma reached it. Toys littered the floor and the little boy grinned up at Regina. He was on his hands and knees, racing a car along coloured lines on the carpet. With an impish grin, he ran the car over Regina's foot, making her gasp in surprise. Emma was about to interrupt his 'vroom-vrooming,' but one glance at Regina's face stopped her. The brunette was falling in love. Emma could read it in every line of her face. She remembered the feeling that flooded her the first time she looked down into Henry's face. Now she had the pleasure of watching it flood her wife.

"He's beautiful," Regina breathed the words with awe, watching the life their love had created.

"He gets that from you."

Regina shook her head, as Henry raised his to regard his mothers' with a confused expression, "I not boo-ful. I handsome."

Regina crouched down in front of the boy, "You are correct, Henry. So handsome."

* * *

After dinner, when Henry was settled for the night, Emma continued the tour, teaching Regina how to use the strange new tools in this new world. Toaster, kettle, television, and Regina's personal favourite: the shower. It was too much too take in. Her whole world had been turned upside down in a matter of hours.

"…and this is my room. _Our_ room." Emma led Regina into a beautiful bedroom with a large king-size bed on the far wall. Several children's books lay on the night-side table, and a few stuffed animals were perched on the bed.

Emma slid her hand from Regina's and plopped down on the bed, her hands intertwined behind her head.

"Come on, Gina, I guarantee you have never slept in a bed more comfortable than this one."

"Leaves and grass were not satisfying you?" Regina teased.

"Not at all. Didn't you notice I slept on top of you most of the time?"

Regina chuckled, "That is true come to think of it." She lay down next to her wife, "You have done an amazing job raising him, Emma."

"He's two, not nearly raised. I need your help for the next sixteen years."

Regina intertwined her hand with Emma's, "It would be my honour."

"Hey, come here," Emma tugged Regina closer to her. "I want to hold you." Regina slid into Emma's arms and closed her eyes. Emma threaded her fingers through dark hair, easing out the knots, as Regina used to do so long ago. It was getting long now, showing the years that had passed.

Regina curled into Emma's side, finally receiving the comfort she craved for so long. It wasn't right though, Emma needed to know who she was. Emma needed to understand the woman she had become. As if anybody could understand, Regina scoffed at her own thoughts.

It was though she had doors in her mind, each one opening to a new room. Some were brightly lit and filled with sweet memories, but others held only pain. A door with a crying child, a door with broken bodies littering the ground, a door with Emma's sorrowful expression before Regina sent her through the portal. Regina raced through the hallways, trying with all her might to close the doors, but they remained open.

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"I did ghastly things," Regina whispered, her voice barely there.

"I understand why you sent us here." Emma wove her fingers through Regina's hair to comfort her.

"I cursed them all."

"Hey, this world isn't so bad. You did what you had to do."

Regina shook her head, pulling away from Emma's embrace, "After you left it was awful, Emma. I…I killed. I-I'm a monster."

"Tell me."

Shock spread through the blonde, as Regina poured out the story of how she battled the witch, and the casualties she attempted to heal. She told of the damage she caused, the weight of pain in that little girl's eyes still haunting her dreams.

"You hate me now," Regina stated. It was a comment, not a question. For ten long seconds Emma was silent. Regina counted them, each one weighing heavier on her soul, as she anxiously waited for a response.

"I hate what you did, yes," the brunette's heart sank and rose at the same time, catching in her throat, "but I love you. You are no monster, Regina. You did not leave them hopeless…you healed them."

"It is not enough. Many were dead before I could get to them." A tear slid down over regal cheekbones and landed on Emma's chest.

"You freed them from Cora's tyrannical reign. That is enough."

"But, Emma - "

"I forgive you," Emma kissed Regina's forehead. "I forgive you for all of them."

Regina absorbed the words, feeling a burden roll off her shoulders. Emma forgave her. Perhaps those pained faces would always haunt her, but the door to Emma's sorrow slammed shut and re-opened to that joyful expression when their eyes met in the park.

"Home," Regina said the word out loud, tasting it, breathing it, living it.

* * *

Emma sat on the front steps, blowing bubbles for Henry to chase. The little boy jumped and clapped happily, popping the bubbles before they could touch the ground. Regina smiled, watching the scene from the window, to them, so familiar; to her, so new. Sometimes, in these moments, she felt out of place. Gazing through a window into a life that wasn't hers. Emma had raised him…well…for years without her. Emma had nursed him, nurtured him, taught him. Regina wanted a second chance. A chance to raise a child _with_ Emma, both jumping in at the same point, like Emma didn't have a head-start.

Regina opened the screen door and stepped outside, a wave of heat accosting her. Emma turned to smile, brushing hair from her face with a bubble-caked hand. Henry stopped running for a second to get Regina's attention.

"Mommy, watch me."

"Show me, Henry," Regina replied. The boy waited impatiently as Emma blew a few more bubbles, then bounded off to catch them.

"Come, sit."

Regina sat down behind Emma, wrapping her in her arms. She leaned her head on Emma's shoulder. "You did well, Emma."

Emma tilted her head, relishing the feeling of Regina nuzzling against her neck. "We did well. I did not do this without you."

Regina held Emma tighter, silently thanking her for her comfort. "Wait here, I have something to show you." Emma stood up, and handed Regina the sticky bubble wand and container.

"Blow, I'll be right back."

Regina tentatively took the bubbles and dipped the wand, revelling in the expectancy on Henry's face. She blew gently, mimicking what Emma had done. Soapy spheres soared on the wind, as Henry laughed and hopped around the yard.

"Mommy, come!" he shouted towards the steps. Regina didn't hesitate. She scooped her son up twirling with him, as the bubbles caught the sun, painting the sky with mini rainbows. Emma, gazing down from an upstairs window, snapped a photo, capturing for the first time pure happiness on her wife's face.

* * *

"Here," Emma plopped an over-stuffed manila envelope on the front steps, "these are yours."

Regina watched her questioningly.

"When I got here, I started writing you letters. You know, telling you all the things I would have said if you were here with me." Emma flipped through the papers. "My first job, first Christmas, the first time Henry spoke, his birth," Emma held out the envelope, "you _were_ with me. I could feel you."

Regina took the envelope, holding it closely. She raised her eyes to meet Emma's, a grateful tear slipping down her cheek.

"I-If you do not mind, I am going to read for a while."


	12. When Love Takes You In

I instantly recognized her. She was sitting on the swing, her feet barely brushing the dirt. A short red dress engulfed her small body, settling just about spindly knees. Straight nut-brown hair framed a sombre little face set with bright blue eyes. Those eyes caught me. So many nights while I slept they had questioned me without words. The girl watched the other children playing tag, making no move to join them. Once, a child stopped to talk, but she turned her face away and did not speak a word.

I slowly walked over to the swings and sat down. The girl stopped moving altogether. She sat motionless beside me, her eyes fixed on the dirt at her feet.

"Hello, my name is Regina."

She didn't respond other than to scuff one sneakered toe in the dirt.

"You do not care to play with the other children?"

This time the girl shook her head. I took this as a sign to continue.

"I did not play much when I was your age either. My mother would not allow it."

The child chanced a glance at me, peeking curiously through the hair falling in front of her eyes. There was that questioning gaze I knew so well.

* * *

Regina smiled kindly and the girl began to speak.

"D-did y-you re-read?"

Regina's mind flew back to a turret room, and a little girl who was too afraid to speak. Too afraid to tell the world her thoughts, because of her trembling tongue. Her heart melted at the question in the girl's eyes. It was the same question her eyes had asked Emma so many times 'will you push me away or can I trust you?'

"Yes," Regina responded to the question in the girl's mind and the question she verbalized, "I read. Do you like to read?"

The girl nodded shyly, "B-b-but th-they do-don't g-give us m-many b-b-books."

"Where?"

"A-at the or-orphanage."

Regina could see the frustration and shame spreading across the girl's face with every word she stammered to speak. She looked back down at the ground.

"So-sorry."

"Can I tell you something?" Regina asked.

The child nodded.

"When I was a child, I did the same."

The little girl's eyes widened, as she looked at Regina. "Y-you st-st-stuttered?"

"For a long time and I felt weak, because I could not speak well until one day someone very special taught me that my worth is not found in how well I talk or what I can do, but simply in the fact that I am. You are as amazing as they are," Regina motioned to the children running around the park, "perhaps even more amazing. You fight to do what they do without thinking. That is incredible."

The girl fidgeting on the swing, unsure of how to accept the encouragement Regina offered.

"What is your name?"

"Gr-Grace."

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Grace ducked her head, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"I must go now, Grace. Do you mind if I come visit again?"

"P-p-please!" A spark of hope lit the girl's eyes.

"I shall then," Regina smiled sweetly and walked away from the park. When she reached the sidewalk, she turned to wave. Grace timidly raised her hand for a second before quickly dropping it back down.

* * *

"Good day. My name is Regina and I am looking for some children's books." Regina held out the library card, unsure of how this whole book-borrowing system worked. Emma had explained it to her, but Regina's mind had been on other things. She smiled, remembering the escapade which occurred after Emma's detailed, unheard explanation.

The mousy-haired librarian shot her a small smile. "You must be Emma Swan's friend. We heard there was someone new around town. My name is Belle." Regina nearly lost herself in the new accent accosting her ears. It was like none she had ever heard. Then she awkwardly realized the woman was stretching out her hand which Regina awkwardly took.

"So, books for Henry, right?"

"No. I would actually like stories for a girl about eight or nine years old."

"Oh, do you have a daughter?"

 _Goodness, this lady was nosy._

"No, I just know a little girl who needs something to read."

Belle nodded her understanding, "Everybody needs something to read. You do understand though that if you check out books they must stay in your possession. You cannot lend them to this child."

Regina nodded, browsing through the shelves Belle was leading her to; rows upon rows of coloured spines. They looked so inviting, and she was struck with a sudden urge to read them all, despite the fact they were written for children. Titles jumped out at her: The Phantom Tollbooth, Treasure Island, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, The Tale of Peter Rabbit, A Wrinkle In Time.

And then Regina saw it…what she was sure would be the perfect book for the beautiful little girl in the park. A soft pink hue covered its spine along with the words: A Little Princess.

Two hours later, Regina left the library with her arms full of books. She stumbled into the apartment, and flopped onto the sofa. Pulling the top book from the stack, she began to read:

 _Once there were four children whose names were Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. This story is something that happened to them when they were sent away from London during the war because of air-raids._

* * *

When Emma returned home that day, she found Regina asleep on the couch, cradling a partly finished edition of 'The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe' to her chest. Emma sent Henry off to play quietly, before gently pulling the book from Regina's hands. The brunette woke with a start.

"They are going to kill the lion!" the shock was evident in her groggy eyes and cracking voice. "Why would they do that, Emma?"

"I don't know, sweetheart."

"Emma, I cannot let Grace read this. It will scare her."

"Is it scaring you, big warrior?" Emma teased.

Regina blushed.

"Finish it, maybe the lion doesn't die."

Regina nodded her agreement, and yawned.

"You're adorable," Emma grinned.

Regina didn't protest, but simply wrapped her arms around her wife, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

They were at the park again. All those children…Regina strained from the sidewalk to find the one face she wanted to see. There, sitting by the woods was the girl. Regina circled the park, walking over to where the child sat.

"Good afternoon, Grace."

Grace looked up, a shy smile creeping across her features. "H-hi, Re-Re-Regina."

"How was your weekend?"

Grace shrugged, "N-normal."

"Here," Regina reached into the bag she was carrying, "I brought you something."

Grace's eyes widened, as the brunette pulled out a paperback book. "For you," she said, handing it to the girl who took it with reverent hands.

"F-for ke-keeps?" Grace asked incredulously, her big blue eyes staring up at Regina.

The brunette sat down beside her. "For keeps, Grace."

The girl stroked her fingers over the cover of the book. It was hers, all hers. Nobody had ever given her something to keep forever without expecting anything in return. She cradled the book to her chest, anticipating the happy hours she would spend reading it.

"Th-thank you, Re-Regina."

"You are welcome, Grace."

Regina noticed the child did not move closer, but simply poured her gratefulness out through words and expressions, just like she had, before Emma healed her. In that moment, Regina decided she would do anything to help this child.

* * *

"It's so hot!" Emma complained all but laying on top of the air-conditioning vent. "I will be forever grateful for the ingenuity of this realm."

Regina set the laundry basket beside their bed, her dark eyes roaming over Emma's body. She was wearing nothing but a sleeveless top and shorts, scandalous by the standards in the Enchanted Forest. Regina's mouth felt suddenly dry, her mind blanking at the reason she had come into the room.

"Hi, babe," Emma scanned Regina's outfit, "aren't you boiling in that?"

Regina cleared her throat, "No, I - " _crap, she couldn't think with those wide eyes staring pseudo-innocently at her. Emma knew exactly what she was doing. Regina rapidly tried to collect her thoughts, before they vanished completely._

"I wanted to speak with you."

"Okay," Emma shoved over on the bed, patting the spot beside her.

"-about Grace," Regina confessed, "I - "

"You want to adopt her," Emma finished.

"How did you - "

"Emma intuition," the blonde smirked.

Regina smiled nervously, and looked down at her hands.

"There is more, isn't there?" Emma prompted gently.

Regina bit her lip, already loathing the words about to spill out, "I almost killed her."

Emma's eyes flashed, "What?"

"Back in the Enchanted Forest, when Cora - " Regina shook her head, as if trying to sort through her thoughts and emotions, "she got hurt. I healed her, but, Emma, I _need_ to help her. I promised."

"Okay," Emma breathed, digesting the information, "okay. Regina, guilt is not a good foundation - "

"This is not guilt, Emma. I do care about her," Regina raved.

"Shhh…okay, I believe you."

Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulder, "We'll make it happen."

"Thank-you, darling."

Emma brushed a piece of hair off Regina's sweaty forehead, "By the way, I still don't believe you're not hot. You know you can shed a few layers."

Regina chuckled, "I sense an ulterior motive, Emma."

"And?" the blonde slid Regina's thin sweater down one arm, kissing the exposed skin. She removed the article, slipping one hand under Regina's shirt to feel soft skin against her palm. Regina moaned deep in her throat, the sound barely reaching Emma's ears. And then, Regina's hands were on Emma, pulling, tugging, wrenching her tank top off. The balance shifted. Regina pulled off her own clothing, and gently pushed Emma down on the bed.

"I am rather hot," she mused, before melding her lips with Emma's waiting ones.

The heat raged.

* * *

Duty called. Emma hated leaving Regina in the morning, every morning. Sheriff was not an occupation she had ever aspired too, but it had been available and, in a town as small as Storybrooke, not much ever happened. A curiosity came over her, as she passed the orphanage. She slowed the cruiser down, wondering which of the children was Grace.

A little girl was climbing a tree to hang off its lower branches, another chased a friend around the garden. Two more were sitting and talking animatedly, but none of them seemed to fit Regina's description. Emma watched as two boys crowded a thin figure against the brick wall of the building. She stepped out of the car, watching for any sign of danger to the child. Taunting words drifted through the air. "Making friends, eh? I saw you talking to that lady…can't find someone your own age?"

"Yeah, nobody likes you Grace. Know why? Cause you're dumb and you can't even talk properly."

The first boy shoved the girl backwards. She winced as her back hit the wall.

"St-st-stop!"

The boys taunting echoes filled the air. "See, brat, you're not normal. They should've put you in a group home years ago."

Emma reached the group, interrupting their raucous laughter, "Is there a problem here, boys?"

The bullies whirled around, staring at her with wild eyes, "Sheriff Swan. Uh, no…no problem."

"Good, then you won't mind if I report your behaviour to the headmistress. Run along."

The boys took off, leaving Grace shaking by the wall, arms protectively wrapped around herself. Emma studied the girl's face, a new understanding of Regina's connection with this child washing over her. She was thin, her denim shorts barely gripping her body. Her blue eyes darted back and forth restlessly, constantly on the lookout for danger. And that stutter…Emma felt as though she were seeing and hearing a young Regina.

"Hi, Grace," the sheriff crouched down in front of the girl, "my name is Emma."

A sparkle flashed through the girl's eye, "E-Emma? Re-Regina's Em-Emma?"

The blonde smiled at the name, "Yes, Regina's Emma. Do those boys bother you a lot?"

Grace nodded, eyes dropping to the pavement.

"I'm going to fix that, okay?"

The girl didn't respond, disbelief circling her like a protective wall.

"Regina told me a lot about you."

"Sh-she d-did?"

"She said you were a very amazing girl."

Grace blushed, "Sh-she told m-me y-you sav-saved her."

"That's backwards, kid. She saved me." Emma offered a smile, and felt her heart swell as the girl shyly returned it.

"You stay right here, okay? I'm going to talk to your headmistress, and I will come right back."

Grace nodded her understanding. She watched Emma animatedly converse with her guardian, and make a quick phone call. Within five minutes she was back at the girl's side.

"Would you like to come with me for a couple hours, Grace? Maybe grab a burger?"

Grace nodded vigorously. Emma held out her hand, and Grace gently took it. Her grip was firm, but not tight. Regina's familiar, _'I want to trust, but I'm not sure I can,'_ attitude flew through Emma's mind. There were so many similarities.

"Okay, Gracie," Emma squeezed her hand slightly, "let's go."

* * *

The conversation on the way to Granny's Diner was sparse. Emma chatted on about the town and the buildings, while Grace simply took it all in. She answered a few of Emma's questions in a stammering whisper. If not for the small hand in hers growing tighter with each step, Emma would have felt the child was rejecting her.

As they approached the Diner, they saw Regina standing outside waiting for them. She grinned at the girl, holding out her arms. Grace slipped her hand out of Emma's and, with stumbling steps, ran right into Regina's arms. The brunette held her tightly, mouthing her thanks to Emma.

"I'll be inside."

"Are you hungry, Grace?" Regina asked, smoothing the girl's hair back from her forehead.

"Y-yes."

Regina led Grace inside, just as Ruby carried a couple plates of burgers and fries to an empty table. Grace started eating hungrily, gulping down the hot food.

"Hey, hey, slow down, kid. It's not a race." Emma handed Grace a glass of milk to help her wash down the food.

"Don't they feed you at the orphanage?"

Grace nodded, eyeing her food, unsure if she was allowed to continue eating.

"Do you get enough?" Regina asked worriedly.

"Some-sometimes the b-big kids take mine aw-away."

Emma sat down across from the girl, "Well, let me tell you something. Nobody … _nobody_ is going to take this away from you. Slow down and enjoy it."

Grace smiled gratefully, reaching out for a fry. She stuck it into her mouth, chewing slowly. Emma watched Regina's face lighten, and she knew. She knew this was meant to be. Just like they were meant to be, like Henry was meant to be, like this new life was meant to be. Sometimes fate comes crashing through the door just when we don't know what to do, and before we know it life changes.

* * *

Regina slammed her hands onto the desk, causing Gold to glance up at her.

"Having trouble in Paradise, are we?" he smirked.

"How long does this need to take?" she asked, staring down the attorney, "she needs a home."

"I understand your concern, Mrs. Swan-Mills, but procedures like this take time."

"I have given you time," Regina seethed. "That child has been in an orphanage for years, how much more time do you need?"

"A few more months, likely longer. Adoption is a lengthy process. Stacks of paperwork, hours of consultation, and house visits. Did you think the state was just going to hand over that child to _you_?"

The knowing glint in his eye startled Regina. She took a step back, searching the attorney's face.

"Tell me your name."

"My name is Mr. Gold."

"No, your other name," Regina pressed.

The imp smirked, "I think you already know, dearie."

"You remember," she breathed the words, not wanting them to be real. "I finished her, Rumple. That was the deal. Why are you not helping me?"

"Why am I not helping you do what? Adopt the child you nearly killed? Regina, I aim to please, but if that girl remembers anything - "

"She does not. She trusts me."

The man sighed. "You already owe me much, and I will see this deal to its end, but there are procedures in this world we must follow. Patience is key."

Regina glared at the man with a mix of gratefulness and anger, "Keep her safe, Rumple."

"Yes, your Majesty."

* * *

It was two months, only two months later, but it felt like an eternity. Two months and Regina found herself standing in front of the orphanage squeezing Emma's hand for dear life. Several children ran by playing tag, but Regina didn't even notice. She had come with one goal in mind.

"Grace."

The girl looked up from her book expectantly, beaming as Regina knelt down on the grass in front of her.

"I have a question for you."

The girl set down her book, waiting patiently for Regina to continue. The brunette took a deep breath, suddenly nervous. What if she declined? What if they were wrong in taking on this responsibility? No, no doubts now. This is what they wanted, and perhaps this was just what Grace needed.

"How would you like to come and live with Emma and I forever?"

"Y-you m-mean li-like a dau-daughter?" The hope broke through in her voice, though the girl tried to school her expression.

"Exactly like a daughter."

Regina watched a small tear slip down Grace's cheek. The girl was trying so hard to be strong, and Regina felt every moment so clearly. They weren't so different.

"F-for k-keeps," the girl spoke so quietly Regina almost missed the words as they drifted by, but she caught them and hid them in her heart.

"For keeps."

Grace wrapped her arms around Regina's neck, holding tightly. "I-I w-wished th-this w-would hap-happen. Th-that y-you w-would w-want m-me."

"I have you. You are safe now, my little Grace."

The little girl sobbed against Regina's shoulder, as the brunette cradled her head like an infant and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Perhaps, this was the first time she had felt loved. Regina felt honoured to be the one to give it.

"I-I lo-love y-you."

"I love you so much, sweetheart."

* * *

"…and this will be your room," Regina concluded the apartment tour outside a closed door.

"I-I've nev-never h-had a r-room be-be-before," Grace said, her small hand gripping Regina's with excitement.

"Go ahead. You can open the door."

Grace stepped towards the door, still holding Regina's hand. On the other side they could hear Henry's excited squeak of 'they is coming, Mama!' and Emma's rapid 'shhh, Henry!'

Grace smiled at the sound, leaning even closer to Regina. And, she opened the door.

"Surprise," Emma and Henry leapt up from behind the bed. Grace laughed, a smile spread across her face dipping down into dimples. The room was a bright yellow. A white twin bed complete with drawers underneath stood in the middle of the room, but was the beautiful display in the far corner of the room that stole Grace's breath.

"B-books!" she shrieked, dragging Regina across the room. Together Regina and Emma had purchased books from all over town to compile a collection worthy of any princess. Two wide shelves, with nothing past arms length, were more books than Grace would probably ever have time to read before she grew up. Amazed, the little girl dragged her finger along the spines.

"Th-thank y-you!" she gasped, launching herself at Regina and then Emma. Henry looked up at his new big sister expectantly, like a puppy waiting for a treat. Grace crouched down in front of him and wrapped him in a bear hug. Regina and Emma contentedly watched their children interacting.

"I am _not_ old enough to have an eight-year-old," Regina whispered.

"So, you would have had her at…about fifteen? Tsk, tsk, Regina. Keeping secrets, are we?"

"You have no idea, darling." Regina pulled her wife into her arms, kissing her forehead. "I might just be full of surprises."


	13. Epilogue

Henry dropped his backpack by the door, his mouth full of soggy cereal. Two transformers tumbled out of the overloaded bag skidding across the foyer. The sandy-haired boy scrambled after the toys, shoving them back into the bag, just as his brunette mother came down the stairs with a baby on her hip.

"Good morning, Henry."

"Mor-wing, Mom-wee." He tried unsuccessfully to grin around the mushy cheerios. Regina grimaced at the effort, pointing Henry towards the kitchen.

Their family had grown in the three years since they were reunited. Regina's desire to have a baby was realized despite the lack of magic in this new world. Or, as Emma pointed out, perhaps science was a kind of magic all its own. Their family grew from three to four to five. Timid little Grace, now eleven, was slowing coming out of her shell, finding her confidence in the safety of her new family. Henry, the impish six-year-old, with his Ma's dimpled expressiveness and his Mother's endless determination, was growing by leaps and bounds.

Emma, who had only a decade before, poured herself out for Regina's freedom, now patrolled the streets of Storybrooke keeping its citizens safe. And, Regina, the frightened stuttering girl in the tower. Well...she found her voice. Whether by embracing her talents, or pushing herself to prove she could, Regina was now the mayor. Fierce and regal to those who angered her, yet gentle and kind to those who loved her.

"Did you finish your homework, Henry?"

"Absolutely!" Emma's energetic voice floated out of the kitchen. "Super numbers won again. Right, kid?"

The boy smiled as his other mother emerged from the kitchen, a blonde little boy sitting on her shoulders. The child giggled at the frightened look on Regina's face.

"Emma, put him down!"

"Mommy, I safe."

Emma held the boy's legs tightly with one hand, and sneakily slid the other one up to tickle her son. Emerson roared with laughter, the surprised jerk of his body nearly causing Emma to lose her balance. Seeing the fear radiating in Regina's eyes, Emma reluctantly lifted the child back onto solid ground. Emerson ran off happily, short blonde curls bouncing.

Behind them, Grace rushed down the stairs, pushing through her mothers, a backpack slung over one shoulder. Emma caught her arm.

"Hey, good morning." Her voice left no room for Grace to not respond. This was tradition. It was important. It was the moment they connected as a family in the morning, before the day took them apart. Grace stopped and wrapped her arms around Emma and Regina.

"M-morning." She smiled, and skipped into the kitchen. Regina's hand found Emma's, weaving together.

"Good morning, gorgeous."

"Good morning, darling."

* * *

Grace curled up next to Regina on the couch, "T-tell m-me ag-again."

"Hmm?" Regina looked up from her book, reading glasses perched on her nose.

"T-tell me h-how you an-and M-Ma met."

"You have heard that story a thousand times, Gracie."

"It m-makes me hap-happy."

Regina smiled, and wrapped one arm around her daughter, pulling her closer, "Me too, Gracie, me too."

She slid her glasses off, closed her book, and began: "Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom there was a princess who had been locked away in a tower for no crimes of her own."

Grace snuggled into her mother, "A-and her n-name was Re-Regina."

"The fairest in all the lands," another voice sounded from the doorway as Emma entered the room. Regina blushed slightly at her words.

"I thought I was telling the story," she retorted, one eyebrow arched at her wife.

Emma shrugged, and plopped down on the couch, slouching against the cushions, "You missed a part."

Henry, who had discovered playing upstairs alone was boring, joined his family, settling next to Emma with a sketchbook in his hands.

"Hey, kid." Emma ruffled his hair, earning a bright smile. Emerson played on the ground, running his cars and trucks over the 'hills' of feet. It reminded Regina so much of Henry at that age, and the first time she had come home.

"One day," Regina continued, "the princess had a visitor."

By the end of the tale, most of the audience was asleep. Henry had knocked off just after Regina's rescue. Emerson, now curled up in Regina's lap, had not lasted much longer. Emma's head was lolling back on the couch cushion, which left only Regina and Grace awake.

"A-and they li-lived ha-happily every af-after," Grace mumbled sleepily into Regina's shoulder.

"That is right, sweetheart," Regina affirmed. Emma's head slid onto Regina's shoulder, spreading comforting warmth through her. Happily ever after indeed.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading...I thoroughly appreciate all your reviews and support! You guys are the best. :)**


End file.
